Within those honey eyes A Byakuya Kuchiki story
by AiRubyMichaelis
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki's past revealed! What happens when a trip to the human world changes Byakuya's life forever? What is his conection with the human girl he cares for? Many things lie withing her honey eyes!
1. The night before the trip

WITHIN THOSE HONEY EYES Chapter 1 (A Byakuya Kuchiki story)

Byakuya wandered through the corridors of the vast Kuchiki manor .The hour was quite late ,yet no sleep would come to the raven haired man's eyes. He walked on and on in the silent darkness ...he wanted to spend some time thinking in solitude ,he reached a small dark chamber and entered it sliding the door shut .It had been years since anyone had entered the room so it was old, filled with cobwebs .Byakuya sat down on the floor and sighed deeply :

(Byakuya's thoughts)

Tomorrow I shall journey to the real world …for what purpose? I know Yamamoto Sou Taichou is not sending me there to kill mire hollows! He claims I shall find out one I go there but …having to be with Kurosaki Ichigo …how utterly annoying .Besides having to attend a human school .Oh! The impertinence of it !And for what? Just because Yamamoto expects him to find out about a secret or something!Honestly…

Byakuya was so irritated that he for once felt like cursing ! DAMN IT why does he have to go to the bloody human world HE! The 6th Squad Taichou …But Byakuya finally swallowed his emotions as he had often done before and turned to meditation to calm his frustration and left over anger ! He sighed deeply once more and started walking towards the door of the little room….

(Byakuya's thoughts )

If Yamamoto Sou Taichou expects me to discover something then I shall not disappoint him! However I still see no true point in this journey .

The hour grew late as Byakuya retired to his chamber for the night ,he was truly irritated ,yet determined to find out about the mysterious secret that awaited him in the real world …little did he know that that secret would change his life forever…


	2. The honey eyed girl

Chapter 2

Ichigo woke up in a hurry ,he was late for school plus he had to show that stiffo Byakuya around the school

"Damn it ! Remind me why the stiff with the weird tubes on his hair is in town ?" Ichigo asked a rather offended Rukia who was getting ready to throw her school bag right at Ichigo's face.

"Nii-sama is not a stiffo Ichigo you crazy brat! For once show some proper suspect!" Rukia shouted angrily at Ichigo,

"Ts whatever …Trapped between the Kuchikies!What could be worse?" Sighed Ichigo picking up his school bag "Come on ,were running late already"

"Fine fine but what if Nii -sama can't find his way or …"

"Honestly Rukia I gave him directions to school so chill out ! Geez your giving me a headache already" Growled Ichigo grabbing a still worried Rukia by the arm.

"For your sake Ichigo I hope Nii-sama finds his way to school otherwise I'm kicking your butt !"

"Yea right like that would ever happen!"… "Come on for the last time"

Meanwhile at the school Byakuya was looking around for his class .He was checking the classroom lists for his name: "Classroom G3 is it ? Very well then" He started walking up the corridor towards the stairs which lead to the top floor ,but just as he was doing so he felt something knock into him and fall down with a loud thump as well as a clutter of books hitting the floor. A rather stunned Byakuya looked down to see who had bumped into him:

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!Gomenasai! I really didn't mean bumping into you I uhhhh I was just in a bit of a hurry and I was running but I didn't see you so …"

Byakuya stooped and picked up the young girl's books : "It's alright ,but do be careful when running in the future" He handed the books back to the astonished girl":

"Hhhhai arigatou" She said and started running again …Byakuya hurried on his way he was late to class and on the first day!

"Alright class ! Today we have two knew transfer students who will be joining our class ,I want you to make them both feel very welcome so here we have mister Kuchiki Byakuya"

Byakuya stepped forward and gave a light bow..

"And missTsukishiro Semina" Semina stepped forward and gave a curtsy

"It's nice to meet everyone !"

"Now then" said the teacher "Tsukishiro and Kuchiki you will be sitting next to each other. Yosh ! I think we've spent enough time on that everyone open your math books"

Byakuya looked at Semina …he , fancied he'd seen her somewhere in the past but he felt that it had been a long, long time ago…

Profile

Name: Semina

Surname:Tsukishiro

Age:15

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Special Abilities: Can shout spirit power from her hands similar to Kido spells

Finally lunch break arrived after four hours of class, Byakuya was starved ! He had just began to pack his books away when the new girl that sat next to him talked to him:

"Kuchiki –san right? I'm real sorry for bumping into you I was late for class no hard feeling right" Byakuya lifted his eyes:

"It's alright Tsukishiro Semina I forgive you…" The teen aged girl smiled at him.

"Well see ya I guess " With that she turned to leave .

"Semina !" Ichigo called after her

"Hey Ichigo"

"Semina! How you been?"

"Rukia chan it's nice to see you and you too Orihime ! It's great to be in the same classroom with you guys !" Said Semina rushing towards the gang .Byakuya got up and started walking towards them…he was surprised that they knew the new girl as he didn't recall seeing her with them in the Soul Society .

"Hey Sem" Said Ichigo "I see you've met Byakuya huh?"

"Well sort of I bumped into Kuchiki-san by accident" Said Semina lightly blushing, Ichigo smiled

"Geez sitting next to that stiff …man I'm sorry for you"

"Ichigo you dumbass ,What's he ever done to you ?" Ichigo sighed :

"Long story Sem" he said and turned towards the others .Semina sighed and walked towards Rukia:

"Rukia chan want to eat lunch together?"

"Sure but can Nii-sama join us? He really doesn't want to be with Ichigo" Semina looked puzzled :

"You have a brother?" Suddenly she realized Rukia's surname was also Kuchiki "Duh ! Ask a silly question" She said laughing, but Rukia couldn't refrain from seeing the glimpse of sadness in Semina's eyes:

"Semina …you'll find him one day! I'm sure of it" Said Rukia hugging Semina .Yes it's been so many years since that day when all that Semina loved had been taken from her, yet her memories were so faint ,she had taught herself through endless nights throughout her childhood to cry herself to sleep trying to blank out her painful memories of that day completely …Now she had almost succeeded yet when reminded of shinigami and know when gazing at Byakuya somehow they all returned!

Lunch hour past quickly then there was still geography and history and them finally school would end for the day! Ichigo was happy that no hollows had appeared in the area ,he could finally just sit back through class and space out for a while .He turned and looked at Byakuya and then at Semina.

(Ichigo's thoughts)

They look so alike I can't shake this feeling of a stronger bond between them !

(Rukia's thoughts)

Poor Semina I feel that I keep giving her false hope and then again …I think she already knows that.

(Byakuya's thoughts)

Just who is this human girl …What abilities does she possess..Hmm

Just then the bell rang:

"Alright class you have to review both chapters for tomorrow"

Ichigo got up and began to put his books away ! Just then Keigo rushed towards him shouting

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiichigoooooooo!!!Let's walk home together !!!" Ichigo calmly avoided Keigo's attack causing him to crash into Semina!

"What the… ? You drunk or something?" She screamed as Keigo fell down with a large bang knocking over Semina's chair.

"I am now Goddess" He said with a stupid grin on his face .Semina realized that he was looking under her skirt

"You pervert don't mess with me" She said kicking him down again

"Don't get bothered by him" Said Rukia with a discouraged face "He and Kon are the biggest perverts in all of history !"

Semina sighed "Seen one seen em all" She said picking up her books.

"Hey guys! We got bigger problems than Keigo now" Said Ichigo "Were is Byakuya going to crush?" Everyone stopped "Well" Ichigo continued "My place is out of the question cause Rukia already is staying uhhh how bout Keigo's place?

"Count me out Ichigo my sister will make sushi out of me!" Wailed Keigo.

"Great !" Ichigo said annoyed "Urahara's place then?" Byakuya shook his head :

"I refuse to spend the night with him!" Ichigo scratched his head "Sem is there any chance you could…"

"Sorry Ichigo can't but…what if Rukia chan comes and sleeps at my place and Kuchiki-san sleeps at your place huh?"

Ichigo thought about it : "Yea good idea, anyway It's time to go so see you tomorrow guys!

"Bye Kurosaki-kun, Bye Byakuya-san " Orihime chirruped.

"Bye Kuchiki -san " Said Semina "Cmon Rukia! Chappy's on TV"

"Ok give a minute" Said Rukia ,she walked up to Byakuya:

"Goodnight Nii-sama" Byakuya nodded solemnly

"Goodnight Rukia" He said in his usual aristocratic monotone ,Rukia slightly blushed and run up to Semina. Byakuya watched the two girls hand in hand disappearing behind the corner of the street. Then he turned to Ichigo:

"Kurosaki Ichigo…let us be going if you please" Ichigo nodded

"Right", "Let's go Byakuya"…

The two of them began to walk up the shady street .Byakuya spent the hole walk to Ichigo's house thinking about Semina, there was just something so familiar about her but what? Byakuya began to ponder over it. How could there be something so familiar about a human girl that he had just met.

(Flashback)

A very young black haired boy enters a room, its night time and he's tired . He hears a baby crying and his mother is calling him: "Byakuya? Byakuya? Come here my handsome little boy …come and see your little si…" *Blur*

(End of flashback)

Yes Byakuya had often seen that flashback in the past but never had it been so vivid ,that flashback…the only memories of his mother…


	3. One night at the Kurosaki residance

WITHIN THOSE HONEY EYES (A Byakuya Kuchiki Story ) Chapter 3

They finally arrived at Ichigo's house :

"I'm home" Said Ichigo as he put his schoolbag down .

"HELLO ICHIGO!!!" Shouted his father charging at him at full speed .Ichigo sighed and dodged the attack sending his father crushing into the wall.

"Can you for once behave stupid father ?We have a guest! Man you embarrass me so much" Said Ichigo sitting down and grabbing his head. His father got up and stared at Byakuya .

"This is a friend of mine from school uhh he wants to get away from his family for a while ,so can he stay?" Ichigo's father examined Byakuya and exploded into laughter .

"But of course your boyfriend can stay son!!! No need to make up lame excuses your loving father understands perfectly"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY STUPID DUMBASS?!" Ichigo shouted getting ready to pounce on him ,

"Oh you two are fighting again ! And in front of a guest ? Shame on you, stop it Ichi –nii please"

"Oi Yuzu stay out of this let them kick each other's asses" Said Karin carelessly.

"Karin-chan that's not very nice!"

Byakuya stared completely confused at the Kurosaki family ,what in the world was going on in this insane family? Byakuya knew he should have slept in a hotel or something ,far away from Kurosaki Ichigo and his insane family!

"Sorry bout that Byakuya" Ichigo said a bit embarrassed

"It doesn't matter Kurosaki Ichigo I comprehend your family's problems" Byakuya said trying to sound reasonable.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the noble

(Ichigo's thoughts)

What a dick! I totally hate this guy ! I mean having the nerve to tell me that my family has a problem ! Sure dad sucks but only I can say so .I swear to God that if he says it one more time I'm going to kick his noble butt!

Karin walked over to Byakuya :

"Hey Ichi-nii who's the pretty boy huh?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing.

"Karin-chan gomenasai!" Said Yuzu "That's not very nice"

"Oi I told ya to stay out of what I say got that?" Snapped Karin

"Ladies please do not fight in such a manor" Said Byakuya trying to persuade Karin to quit .

"Hey pretty boy don't mess with me otherwise I'll kick your butt!"Shouted Karin

"Hey hey hey ! Break it up will you" Ichigo wailed holding his head "You all succeeded in giving me a splitting headache !" "Come on Byakuya I'll show I'll show you to your room"

Byakuya took a deep breath and followed after Ichigo.

"Your sister really knows how to make someone pay" He remarked .

"Huh? Oh yea she's tougher than all the boys in her school and she really has some powerful legs so don't get on her wrong side cause she may give you a really powerful kick either in the stomach or in the legs" Said Ichigo beginning to laugh .

Byakuya decided that he had to watch his back…

"You'll be sleeping in my room" Said Ichigo once they arrived "Rukia used to sleep in the closet but you won't fit in so you'll just have to sleep on the floor, I'll get a futon".

"I see" said Byakuya somewhat annoyed by the fact that his sister was sleeping in a closet. "Kurosaki Ichigo may I wash my hands somewhere ?"

"Sure the bathroom's just over there" Byakuya nodded and began to walk away.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yea?"

"I thank you for your hospitality" Ichigo nodded and smiled

"No problem Byakuya"

A few minutes later Yuzu burst in carrying to plates of food

"I thought you guys would like to eat dinner alone away from the others"

"Thanks Yuzu" Said Ichigo giving her a pat on the back "Hey Byakuya it's dinner time you coming?"

Byakuya walked back into the room .

"Hmmm" Ichigo said

"Is something the matter?" Asked Byakuya .

"Sort of ….well you don't have anything to put on as casual wear do you?"

"I believe I just have my sleeping yukata" Said Byakuya pulling it out of his bag

"Hold on a sec" Ichigo opened his closet and ramaged around in it.

"Here you can wear these inside the house" He said handing Byakuya the pants of a black gym uniform and a white t-shirt with the words SIXTEEN AND SEXY written on it in black several time ,Byakuya looked at them.

"I believe they will fit me"

"Well go ahead and change and then come and have some grub" Byakuya looked at Ichigo

"Grub?" Ichigo laughed

"Dinner" Byakuya narrowed his eyes at him:

"I see".


	4. Bitter tears and broken memories

WITHIN THOSE HONEY EYES (A Byakuya Kuchiki Story ) Chapter 4

It was about ten in the evening…over at Semina's house the girls were having a great time making ridiculous haircuts to each other and generally thinking about impossible makeovers when suddenly Semina stopped and looked at Rukia

"Hey Rukia –chan ,I can't shake this feeling that I've seen Byakuya somewere before but he wasn't like he is now"

"Just how do you mean?"

"His appearance was different"

"I don't see how Semi-Semi -chan"

"Your right then again I could've sworn I…Semina stopped.

(Flashback)

Young Semina runs into her house "Onii-chan!" , "Onii-chan!"

A boy appears in front of her(his face can't be seen) ,he kneels down and hugs her.

"Settle down my little cherry blossom you'll exhaust yourself !"

"That's fine because if I do Onii-chan will be here so I'm not afraid" The boy laughs

"I'll always be here to protect you …Semina"

"I love you Onii -chan ,promise me that you will never leave my side"

"I promise and as long as I'm alive no harm will ever come to you!"

"Shshshshs don't jinx it Onii-chan !" The boy laughs again and kisses Semia's rosy cheek.

(End of flashback)

"Onii-chan…" Said Semina sadly,

"Semina you'll find him don't worry I know that you …"Rukia stopped when she realized Semina was crying…

"He…he promised that he would never abandon me ,he said that he loved me and I…I can't even remember what he looks like anymore Rukia! I hate myself ! I've tried so hard to forget everything ! Mom ,Dad that damned night, Onii-chan…" Rukia looked at Semina devastated ,slowly she put her hand round Semina's shoulder

"Semi…if it's any consolation I never knew my family at all …I didn't even get the chance to see my sister one last time before she died …"Semina looked at Rukia

"Your sister ?"

"Semina Byakuya isn't my real brother , I …I was just adopted into the Kuchiki family after my sister's last request…his wife's last request ." Rukia said softly.

"Rukia I'm sorry I didn't know at all"

"It's alright now SHUT UP,DRY YOUR EYES AND GET THE HELL UP !Crying never helped anyone!"Semina got up still a bit shocked from Rukia's sudden change

"Oookay I guess"

"Now come on lets have some fun" Semina laughed and hugged Rukia

"Let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on BEEEP !" She said laughing ,Rukia got with the spirit:

"Oh do you Semina?" She said sniggering evilly.

"Not me you do ! Ichigo's!" Said Semina sticking her tongue out at Rukia!

"Bastard!!!!" Rukia said jumping on Semina, "You're going to get it now!"

"Whatever uhh hey wanna get your ass kicked in a Wii tournament"

"Your on!"


	5. The kiss and the power

Chapter 5

Young Byakuya runs up to a little girl(she is almost a blur)They are standing both on the porch of a house .

"Onii-chan!"Onii-chan!

(A woman stretches her arms out to him)

"Byakuya? Come my handsome son!"

(Little girl hugs him tighter)

"Never leave my side …"

(Little girl screams and disappears into flames ,the only thing left is Byakuya's red hair ribbon)

"Nooooo!"

"Byakuya ? Oi ! Byakuya? You awake?"

The noble gasped and opened his eyes to see Ichigo standing above him looking at him strangely.

"Kkk…Kurosaki Ichigo ? It's you ?"

"Yea you were having a nightmare and saying something about a house burning down and that you must never leave HER side!"

All at one Byakuya remembered his awful nightmare! Suddenly he grabbed his head !

(Byakuya's thoughts)

That dream ! That house I know them ! I'm sure I…Uhhh! That girl who is she ? What is happening to my memories?

Byakuya gasped memories? Memories of what ?

"Byakuya you need help or something?"

Realizing that he had attracted much attention to himself Byakuya resumed his feeling less expression.

"I assure you I am in no need of assistance Kurosaki Ichigo and neither of your concern I'm sure!"

"Fine ! God would you loosen up I'm just trying to be a bit friendly !"

"Hmm…"

(Ichigo's thoughts)

Man! What a guy! It's four in the morning ! He wakes me up with his crazy nightmare ,he makes a psycho seen ,I try to help what do I get ? Geez what a stiffo!

"Cmon Byakuya get up"

"It is very early yet to do so"

"If you want to take a bath you better get up"

"Very well then"

"The soap is on the left side of the bathtub and the shampoo is in the cupboard ! If you need conditioner it's there too!"

"Conditioner?"

"Yup with that hair you're going to need it!"Ichigo said laughing to himself .

(Byakuya's thoughts)

What an insolent little ryoka! Anyway I must not trouble myself further with him! That nightmare …so familiar and it seemed so real! That girl do I really know her? No matter! I shall have a brief amount of time to think things over in the warm water.

Meanwhile at Semina's house:

"Morning Semi Semi-chan ! Sleep well?"

"Not really Rukia –chan, Luna was sleeping on my bed so I couldn't shift position very easily with that stupid fur ball who was snoring and woofing about in her sleep"

Rukia smiled ,she had momentarily forgotten about the tiny Yorkshire Terrier puppy. Semina's beloved little dog ! A small brown and black cuddly fur ball called Luna.

"Were is Luna chibi anyway?"

"Crazy inu is probably sleeping peacefully in MY bed !"Semina said playfully . "But she's so kawai auuuuuhhh!"

"Girls,it's time to go to school! Come down and have some breakfast !"

Semina sighed:

"Coming aunt Ohatsu!"

Moments later they were both walking to school with Orihime and Tatsuki .

"So" Tatsuki said "Semina ,how come you got this ability of seeing ghost?

"Don't know where it stems from but I've had it since I was a baby I think" Semina said shrugging her shoulders carelessly .

"I guess I have high reiatsu or something …"

(Semina's thoughts)

Yea,since I was a young I could see spirits but only after mom and dad died I could shinigami and hollows,mom often told stories about shinigami and a "fairy tale place" Soul Society. I always believed in both and now,I actually can see them and fight hollows with them ! But I wander if my brother was connected to them in any way or…my whole family maybe Urahara could tell me or…Uh I'm thinking too much again !

"Well I'm glad you can fight hollows with us Semina chan" Said Orihime happily"

"Yea I guess"

(At school )

"Seeeeeeexxxyyyy Goddess! Bless me with a kiss!"Keigo shouted as soon as Semina walked into the classroom.

"Frigin pervert! Get off me !" Semina shouted giving him a shove.

Just then Ichigo followed by a solemn Byakuya walked into the room.

"Ohyou Kurosaki-kun!"Orihime chimed .

"Ohyou Inoue, hey Semina"

"Hey Ichigo sleep well?"

"I guess, you?"

"Good"

"Well I know that you and Rukia probably spent the night playing Wii or something…"

"Oh I don't know Ichigo…"

Semina gave a wink and walked over to Byakuya's desk. He was sitting there lost in thought.

"Um ,ohyou gosaimasu Kuchiki-san"

"Ohyou Tsukishiro Semina…you have dark circles under your eyes,did you not sleep well?"

"Oh you noticed" Said Semina blushing furiously. "Well Luna was sleeping on my bed so I couldn't sleep well"

"Luna ?"

"Oh, my pet dog! She's so kawai!"

"I see…"

"Do you like animals"

"If they are tame I believe I do"

Semina laughed "That's good to know"

Byakuya looked at her : "I take it Luna wasn't the only cause?"

"Well I…"

"Hmmm if you and Rukia stay up frequently you will lose your freshness"

"Mmm…my big brother sais that ,I mean used to"

Byakuya looked at her confused:

"Just how do you mean"

Semina's expression darkened:

"He disappeared a long time ago ,when I was four ,I …I think he was taken by a shinigami ,I was powerless back then, yet I tried to stop them from taking him".

Byakuya looked at her in surprise:

"Do still hope to find him?"

"Yes…someday I will ,you see he made a promise to me. He said he would always protect me and never leave my side when I need him, so…I believe in him with all my heart!"

Suddenly Byakuya felt his head pulsing ,everything began to turn red before his eyes and disappear ! Only Semina remained staring at him with her big brown eyes but, she began to change before Byakuya's eyes . She seemed to become a very young girl ,her eyes seamed to become bigger ,she seemed to be caling out to Byakuya desperately. Suddenly Byakuya knew ! he knew that she was the girl he saw in his nightmare the girl in his flashbacks. Those broken memories! The girl without a face ! Until now…Byakuya could feel the world turning into a vortex that was swallowing his confused heart ! No why can't he explain all these memories ? Who is this human girl ? Could she be the he was supposed to find ? The mystery the key to his cloudy long forgotten past?

"Umm Kuchiki-san is everything alright?"

Byakuya shook his head alarmed.

Semina smiled and nodded :

"Don't space out like that ! You don't want to scare me like that do you ?"

"No…"

"Ohyou Gosaimasu Nii-sama"Rukia said walking close to them and giving a light bow.

"Rukia…"Said Byakuya blankly.

Rukia shyly looked up at him:  
"I hope you had a pleasant night Nii-sama"

"Yes…thank you" Byakuya said coldly.

"Yosh everyone to the locker rooms" Shouted the gym teacher "Hurry up and change everyone"

Semina grabbed Rukia's hand :

"Hurry up dumbass!"

"Shut up I'm coming"

They both run out of the classroom towards the gymnasium, Byakuya followed .

(Byakuya's thoughts)

A human…a mire inferior being! Nothing more …I don't know her and I don't wish to do so!

"Yosh everyone form teams of four ,two boys two girls. Hurry up people" Boomed the gym teacher.

The class split into teams and started running in circles around the gymnasium as a warm up before the standard exercises. Byakuya watched Semina as they ran side by side, see looked pale….Suddenly she let out a sigh and began to fall to the ground .Swiftly Byakuya caught her in his arms.

The others stopped and came running towards them:

"Semina-chan! What happened to her ?"

"She fainted ! I wander why?"

"Look at her ! She's very pale!"

"Alright people step aside! Give them some air!" The gym teacher said coming closer.

"Kuchiki what happened to her?"  
"I believe she fainted sensei…"  
"Hmm she looks very pale ,take her to the nurse's office and stay until she wakes up"

"Sensei we ought to go too we" Rukia started.

"Only Kuchiki and no one else, you're not skipping my class!"

Byakuya sighed and walked towards the nurse's office with the unconscious Semina in his arms.

"Oh my ,my, my what happened here?"Said the nurse looking at Semina with concern.

"She passed out during gymnastics' class .I am to remain with her until she regains consciousness"

The nurse smiled and patted Byakuya on the back:  
"That would be nice of you young man .Do so"

Byakuya put Semina down the bed an sat on the edge of it .He looked at Semina and realized how beautiful she truly was.

(Byakuya's thoughts)

As delicate as my dear Hisana…I feel I am becoming more and more fascinated with this child! I truly believe I've known her all my life! Is that impossible? I faintly remember someone in my life before I came to the Soul Society ,but…

Byakuya's eyes suddenly caught a flash of red on Semina's body …He leaned closer to make sure what he saw existed .Yes he was right Semina's shirt sleeve was stained in blood! But how ? Byakuya frowned…

"Uhhh" Semina started to wake up .The minute she opened her eyes she met Byakuya's serious gaze.

"Kuchiki-san? …Were…were am I?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her :

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Huh? About what?"

"About THAT!"Said Byakuya pointing at her sleeve.

"Damn it opened up again…Well I guess I ought to tell you now that you literally caught me red handed!"

"Then explain if you please"

"Last night around midnight I sensed the presence of a hollow outside a very close friend of mine's house, I left without Rukia knowing and went to kill it ."

Byakuya opened his eyes in amazement:

"Foolish human! How could you alone fight a hollow?"

"Huh! Don't underestimate my powers please! It makes me irritable!" Said Semina with flashing eyes at the same time lifting her unwounded hand and moving her palm over left wounded arm. Byakuya watched silently as a flash came out of her hand!

"Healing kido?"

"I know ! I've always had the ability to heal my own injuries and kill hollows with the same power. It was only after I saw Rukia and Ichigo's shinigami forms that I understood and became part of the gang !"

"Yet you still got indured"

"Yes this hollow was stronger than the others" Semina admitted

Byakuya moved over to her side:  
"Allow me"His hands moved over the surface of the wound .A warm light came forth from them engulfing the wounded area.

Semina blushed:

"It's fine you don't need to spend your reiatsu like that I can handle it fine"

Byakuya looked at her with his mesmerizing gray blue eyes .He stopped healing the wound and put his finger on Semina's lips.

"Speak no more Tsukishiro Semina…You are weak at this moment …speak no more…"

He resumed his healing .Semina watched him with huge eyes filled with a sudden passion .Never had she felt like this! It was a feeling she couldn't describe ! A fiery ice that made her want to succumb to Byakuya's will entirely ! She wanted the moment to last forever.

Byakuya finished and looked at Semina:

"Is it still painful?"He asked softly .

Semina shook her head:

"No…"She whispered.

She got and tidied herself up ,then she turned to Byakuya .

She leaned down and whispered in his ear:

"Thank you and forgive me for being so hasty about that hollow"

"Do not attempt it again" Was the reply

Semina smiled lightly and did what no one would dream of doing to Kuchiki Byakuya! She softly kissed his cheek and then somewhat embarrassed for doing so she hastened out of the room blushing like a rose.

Byakuya sat there completely startled . If there was one thing he wasn't expecting it was a kiss!

(Byakuya's thoughts)

She…she kissed me ? Yes she truly kissed me .And I did nothing just stood there like a lovesick child? How very un noble of me indeed! Yet…that is the same way Hisana and I met and fell in love .

Byakuya sat there gazing after Semina, a slight blush on his cheeks. A smile began to form on his face.

Class passed like lightning .Through it Ichigo kept glancing at Byakuya .He was spacing out with a lost expression on his face and then and now was glancing at Semina.

"Wow Byakuya ! Semina got your composure alright" Ichigo thought laughing .

The day ended with Keigo's usual attempt to look under Semina or Rukia's skirt.

"Ohhh I'm exhausted ! Good thing we don't have any homework for tomorrow" Semina said yawning .

"Oi Semina" Ichigo said slyly winking at her "Next time you want to give someone a case of sexy girl trauma make it a less stiff guy will ya!"

"WHAT!" Semina shouted .

"Yes WHAT!" Said Byakuya glaring at Ichigo menacingly.

Rukia laughed and so did Orihime .

"Auuu look it you two ! You make a totally kawai pair !" Orihime chimed .

"Orihime-chan stop it" Wailed Semina turning red.

"Hey Semina ya made two boys love slaves huh ?" Tatsuki said giving Semina a friendly punch.

Byakuya sighed! Nothing travels faster than gossip ...

"Oh I've had enough! I didn't do anything like that okay?"Shouted Semina and walked out of the room angrily.

"Hey Semina" Ichigo ran after her  
"Oh leave me alone you started it dumbass"

"Hey ever heard of the word JOKE?" "Calm down will you"

"You suck big time Ichigo" Said Semina pushing the startled teen away .

"Come on Rukia let's go"

Ichigo watched her go devastated

"Uh great! There goes my girlfriend to be!" He said slamming his fist on a nearby wall. "Damn that stiff!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya said solemnly :

"Blaming me for treating a lady wrong will lead you know where"

Ichigo looked at Byakuya mortified:

"What do I do Byakuya?"

"You must do what a gentleman must do and apologize to her"

They spent the walk to the Kurosaki clinic talking about it,but Byakuya had his own affairs with Semina to think about.

(Later at Ichigo's house)

Byakuya sat on the floor of Ichigo's room. He felt utterly confused .

"I must regain my balance , composure as well as tranquility" Said Byakuya to himself thoughtfully .

He crossed his legs and placing his hands to rest on his knees closed his eyes .He took a deep breath and comensed his evening meditation. It always helped whenever he was angry or confused,he could perfectly put his soul back into balance .

Just then Ichigo walked in .

"Byakuya ,hey Byakuya you listening over there?"

Ichigo stooped down to see what the noble was doing .

"Kurosaki Ichigo ,do not disturb me when I am clearing my mind of all unwanted thoughts"

"Yea like that stuff works.." Sneered Ichigo.


	6. Kuchiki Semina? The srong shinigami

Chapter 6

Byakuya sighed and glanced at the alarm clock on Ichigo's desk. He got up and opened the window.

(Byakuya's thoughts)

I need to see her sooner that school ! I have an inexplicable bond with this girl . I need to get this feeling out of my system.

Byakuya shupoed out the window from roof top to roof top. He could feel Seminas's reiatsu getting stronger .Finally he saw her out on the street closing the gate of her house behind her. He got closer and started walking on the curb towards her, he could see that Rukia wasn't with her. He walked reluctantly trying to decide whether to speak to her or not when suddenly he hurd a dog begin to bark and Semina's voice:

"What is it girl? What's the matter?"

"I believe it is I who frightened your dog"

"Oh? Kuchiki-san it's you,I thought I sensed your reiatsu…listen about today at school ..."

"There is no need to speak of that , it was a mire joke"

"I am referring to the kiss…I really didn't mean to it just happened if you know what I mean"

Byakuya walked by her side

"I know"

Now it was his turn to confide in Semina

"From the day we got acquainted I have had feelings that we have met in the past…Have you by any chance?"

"Well , I sort of started remembering certain things about my family that I never before took notice of or remembered until I met you."

"I was sent to the real world to find someone of importance…"

"And what does this have to do with me"

Byakuya's expression changed altogether

"Tsukishiro Semina…I have reason to believe that …"

Byakuya suddenly froze momenterally and then puched Semina away avoiding a dagger that was flung at her at full speed.

"Well ,well ,well I was correct after all! She is the one we wanted" Said a man dressed in black with a mask covering his face.

"Ha ha ha indeed ! The master will be very pleased to know another Kuchiki will meet her maker!"

Byakuya gasped ,another Kuchiki ? Was he right all along then was Semina the one he was meant to find?

Byakuya swallowed a soul candy and turned to Semina momenterally.

She was frightened, he could tell .Byakuya knew he had to dispose of the two assassins swiftly ,he had dealt with many in the past .

"Sheere Senbonzakura"

"Hah! Nice try Kuchiki Byakuya!"Sneered the assassin .

"We've come prepared for all your tricks"

Byakua's eyes flashed with rage :

"You could not so much as bend my knee!"

The battle between the two assassins and Byakuya commenced . They were almost as fast as Byakuya and truly they knew how to doge his attacks perfectly. Suddenly one of them unsheathed a sword and cut Byakuya's shoulder causing much blood to come out.

Through it all Semina staggered as if in a nightmare she could se Byakuya fiercely fighting now in his true form and glory . She couldn't take her eyes of the tall young man with the kenseikan pulling his raven hair into obedience as well as the white captain's haori stained know with his blood .She couldn't stand this anymore! She was powerless …so weak.

"Hah even when using Bankai you can't defeat us ! You are week Kuchiki Bakuya"

"I believe in you Kuchiki Byakuya -sama!" Semina screamed, tears of regret in her eyes!

The words rung like a bell inside Byakuya's head.

Byakuya breathed hard. His eyes flashed ,he had one thought in mind…to protect Kuchiki Semina!

"Bankai…Shukei Hakuteiken" , "Be proud to be destroyed by my ultimate Bankai form !

Semina gasped ! She could feel the reiatsu overpowering her and crushing her down, the pressure made her lose consciousness…

"Semina…Semina!" A calm voice called her.

"Huh were am I?"

"It is time to call my name and reclaim your dormant powers,be quick Menos Grande are approaching …"

"Power?"

"Remember who you are! You have forgotten your destiny"

"Who are you? I know you ! I've heard you before!"

"YOU KNOW THE ANSWER ! Call out my name ! NO scream it Kuchiki Semina! Scream the name of your zanpakuto!"

Semina knew what she had to do .

"I know my destiny!"

She woke up and sure enough Menos Grande were coming .

She glanced at Byakuya ,he lay on one knee panting . The assassins at his feet, she knew what she must do.

"Saiminjutsu wo kakeru! (Hypnotize) Katsueki Koukigyoku! (Blood Ruby)"

A red flash of light the color ruby crimson blood surrounded Semina ,when it lifted Byakuya saw that she wore a shihakushou and in her left hand was a zunpakuto !

It's hilt in the shape was similar to his own yet it was deepest black, the sheath was also black with red diamond patterns while in the middle was a blazing red ruby .Finally the blade was a demonic red that glowed malevolently ! A red silken ribbon hung from it with black roses on it .

Semina eyes too glowed with the vicious red color of her blade . She charged slashing the Menos Grande down in one sweep of her zanpakuto .Then she supoed towards Byakuya who was truly speechless.

" It's nice to meet you at last Katsueki Koukigyoku…my faithful comrade" She said sheathing het zanpakuto . Then she glanced at Byakuya .She bend down and looked at him, her eyes had gone back to normal.

"Thank you" She said while healing Byakuya's wound with her incredible captain level reiatsu .

"For what"

"For helping me find my powers once more and remember the past" She said softly at the same time she fell in Byakuya's arms unconscious ,she was once again in her human body.

Profile

Name: Semina

Surname: Kuchiki,Tsukishiro

Eye color: Honey Brown

Hair color: Dark Brown

Occupation: High School Sudant

Job:Shinigami

Zanpakuto: Katsueki Koukigyoku

Earthly Age:15

Shinigami Age:115

Bankai: Unknown

Family: Kuchiki Byakuya :Brother, Kuchiki Rukia:Step Sister,Ohatsu Tsukishiro:Aunt


	7. The truth and the ruby

Semina woke up in a state of confusion and bewilderment ,the last thing she could remember was Byakuya's shinigami form that had made her blood freeze ! Such was the power of those merciless eyes…

Slowly her eyes adjusted to the room . Then she felt the pain rushing to her body and let out a faint moan.

"Oh so you're finally awake Semina-chan!"

Semina started to sit up a little shaken…

"Urahara? What happened to me?"

"You mean you remember nothing?"

"Only that shinigami who was fighting the assassins…nothing else"

"Semina …last night you found your zanpakuto!"

Semina's eyes widened…

(Semina's thoughts)

Yes… that's right I did! I remember now ! I fought the Menos Grande and killed them! But my zanpakuto ! She mentioned a name…she said I am a…

Semina grabbed her head and screamed !

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Urahara looked at her ! She remained still..her head hug down ! She only breathed . After two minutes of chilling scilence she spoke! And her voice was filled with pain and anger!

"Urahara. What is my relationship to that man?"

Urahara grinned :

"He asked me the very same question!" He said patting Semina's head. "Alas, I wish I knew sugar!"

Semina began to get up and tidy herself up as much as she could.

"Does someone know then?"

Urahara looked at her seriously:

"All I will say is this: Your reiatsu is surprisingly similar , a trait only specific shinigami possess !"

Semina nodded solemnly :

"I see ,thank you for taking care of my wounds Urahara!"

"Don't thank me ! Thank Kuchiki taichou !"

Semina spun round quickly:

"Were is he? I need to see him !"

"He left for the Soul Society ! He has many questions too !"

Semina run out of the room ! She knew what she had to do now!

(At the Kuchiki estate)

Byakuya strode into the formal assembly room in which the elders were already seated . Byakuya sat in the traditional formal way and waited:

"Ah Lord Kuchiki . I believe you wished to discuss something of importance with us"

Byakuya nodded:

"I wish to know certain things that date back to my past gentlemen…"

"And those would be?"

Byakuya's expression became solemn and cold:

"What is my relationship to a young teen aged girl know as Tsukishiro Semina…"

The elders looked surprised, then the head elder spoke:

"I see…so you met her at last!" He said nodding his head. "I have no choice than to tell you then…Do you remember your parents at all Lord Kuchiki?"

"Vaguely…"

"It is time for your past to be told to you as it happened !"

(At Semina's house)

"Aunt Ohatsu !"

" Thank God ! Semina were, were you my sweetheart? You scared me to death ! Never do that again please!"

"Aunty…I found my zanpakuto!"

Ohatsu let out a gasp of astonishment !

"And" Semina continued "I met Kuchiki Byakuya"

Ohatsu collapsed on a chair ! When she looked up there were tears in her eyes:

"My Semina! My little princess ! I knew I could not keep it from you anymore! You were bound to find out sooner or later!"

"Aunty ? What are you talking about?"

(Ohatsu's thoughts)

Oh Yuki! Forgive me! I have failed to keep my promise to you ! My darling sister…Semina can't escape her fate ! Forgive me !

(The past told by Ohatsu)

You were born in Soul Society with noble blood flowing in your veins! Your mother nearly died but she managed to give birth to you ! Your brother was quite young at the time …so was I ! Your father and mother loved you both very much ! But they knew that if you remained in Soul Society …you would be vulnerable! Many would try to harm you ! And then …they learned of the fate that the family had in store for you both!

You would both be betrothed to each other so that the bloodline of the family would continue to be noble! Your mother and father were siblings who had endured this not knowing of how painful a deed it is…

(Flashback from the past)

"Ohatsu my sister! I can't live knowing my children will have no way to build their own lives and find their own love ! I and my husband endured this but I…I have many regrets . So I shall take my children to the real world and raise them there!"

"Yuki ! No! Let them be ! Maybe it's best to let them be ! Consider the honor of our family…"

"And destroy my children's future! How could you say such things ? Me and my husband have taken our decision ! I want them never to learn of their past !"

"But father ! Ηe will never forgive you for this!"

"I know only too well ! I will accept my punishment wholeheartedly my deer sister!"

"Then I shall go with you…"

That very night your father ,mother and me ,brought you to the human one had found out about this in contrast to what we had suddenly Yuki fell to the ground caughing father too . I didn't know what was happening,but Yuki had just eough strength to cast a spell on you sinking new memories and beliefs into your little head. Shortly afterwards your parents both perished as if from a strange desease. I never found out what had caused their death but I did notice discoloration on Yuki's lips as we fled from Soul Society.

Shortly afterwards your grandfather came and took Byakuya back to the world of the nobles. He searched for you too but we had already left. You had been saved!

I met your uncle here and adopted you ! I wanted all the memories of your short time as a Kuchiki to vanish . Until you started remembering your big brother and finally your shinigami powers began to thrive again! You could perform kido spells and could see spirits, your reiatsu grew day by day. Then you met those shinigami friends of yours! And finaly your brother himself...

Semina your brother is indeed Kuchiki Byakuya ! Taichou of the 6th Squad and current head of the family! From now on the choice is yours ! You can remain here or take your rightful place in the family! You ought not to worry about your betrothal ! It has been broken already .

(At the Kuchiki estate after the same story has been told)

"But since you broke the betrothal by marrying an outsider …you will not marry the girl…The choice is now yours Lord Kuchiki! You can welcome your lost sister or leave things be"

(At Semina's house)

Semina slowly sat up from the floor where she had been sitting and walked towards her room without another word leaving her aunt alone. She had finally remembered her past …

(At the Kuchiki estate)

Byakuya slowly got up and parted without another word …he finally knew why he had been send to earth by Yamamto Sou Taichou…

(Semina's Thoughts)

All this time ! I was a shinigami ! A noble one at that ! All my life my memories were …fake …just fake and now ! Do I follow my "DESTINY" or do I break free from it? Oh Onii-chan! How you've chainged! Are you the Byakuya I knew and loved or are you just a cold noble who has lost all feelings?

Just then Semina remembered …

"Rukia!"

(Byakuya's thoughts)

All these years grandfather lied to me about my parents and never did he tell me that I had a sister ! He hid the truth so well.

That girl…she looks just like mother …Yes I remember everything now . But , now there is no point …The past is a mire nothing! Yet…

(Semina and Byakuya's thoughts)

I accept my destiny!

Semina lay on her bed…it was late in the evening and no sleep would come to her eyes. She knew that sooner or later she'd have to face Byakuya! And then what? Would she have the courage to go with him? Or would she just run away from the past like her aunt? NO! She would stand strong !

"I don't care about the past anymore! My future is for me to decide! And I choose to be with my true family! As much as I will miss my life here! Sometimes a girl's got to do what a girls got to do! I have Katsueki Koukigyoku fighting by my side ! And Ichigo and Rukia and the others! I am not afraid to face you Kuchiki Byakuya!" Semina screamed into the night …

Suddenly a red mist flew in front of Semina's eyes and she fell down unconscious.

She woke up almost instantly ! But the scene had changed altogether :

She was standing in the middle of a valley with a red misty river flowing around it .There were human skulls everywhere and rosebushes studded with black thorns twisted around ruby red jagged rocks. In front of Semina was a shrine made from red granite on which sat a young girl the same age as her. She wore a deep gray kimono with a dark ruby colored obi belt as well as a sash which glowed silvery white in an uncanny way. Around her neck was a black circular medallion with a single large ruby studded in it . Her hair was long shiny and black with ornaments in it such as pins and two strands of red and white flowers . Her slit eyes were a deep malevolent black while her left eyes was covered by a dark red eye patch…Katsueki Koukigyoku ! (Blood Ruby)

"I congratulate you Semina! You have at last found your so called zanpakuto! But don't make the mistake that you have all the power you need to overcome the pain the past's caused you !"

"I do ! You'll see! I will!"

The girl laughed! Her laughter had a mocking tone which betrayed no signs of kindness and friendship towards her mistress.

"You pitiful little insect! I suffered the same as you did! I am your soul girl! I know your weaknesses better than you do!"

Semina looked with bewilderment as her zanpakuto began to cry.

"Katsueki Koukigyokou…we will be strong together ! I need you so don't turn away and try to make me look inferior ! Together we can be one!"

Katsueki Koukigyoku walked over to Semina :

"You may have my power Kuchiki Semina…but I warn you ! I am not your common zanpakuto! I have different powers that are in no way similar to the common one…" Hissed the girl showing Semina her hands : To Semina's horror they had black claws that were covered in blood!

"What are you Katsueki Koukigyokou?"

"I am the vampire princess of the Ruby tribe ! And I chose your soul to reside in! I am here to help you ! Concider yourself lucky !" Hissed the vampire showing Semina her fangs, yet she meant no harm.

Slowly she took of her necklace and handed it to Semina who was astonished and somewhat horrified !

"This is the ancient ruby of time! It allows you to travel between the past and the present ! Take it and use it well ! And now leave my dominion before the moon rises…If you wish to live that is."

"Thank you Katsueki Koukigyokou" Said Semina faintly

The girl smiled with a sudden happiness ! She kissed Semina's neck and moved back into the shadows.

Semina awoke in her bed startled . Was this all a dream? Had she really met her zanpakuto ? Suddenly she felt something around her neck.

"The ruby of time! It wasn't a dream!"

"You bet!" Said a voice

Semina turned …in the dark she saw a red night bat who immediately disappeared back into the ruby.

"Goodnight Katsueki!"


	8. Enter the world of nobility

Semina awoke after her confused night. She knew that today was Saturday ! She was determined to find out more about her shinigami side.

Byakuya hurried to the Senkai Gate…He was going to complete his mission no matter what ! That meant taking Semina to the Soul Society with him.

(At the Urahara shop)

" I need something to separate my soul from my body"

"Hmmm I see well. You came to the right place my elite little shinigami !"

Semina narrowed her eyes, she hated being called elite like that!

" You can use Soul Candy my deer!"

Semina looked at him in surprise :

"Like the ones Rukia has?"

"Yes we have Chappies if you want that kind"

Semina laughed :

"Yup I want Chappies thank you!"

"As you wish!"

Semina laughed! Being a shinigami didn't feel so bad after all !

But how would she tell Rukia about last night? She took a deep breath and decided not to think about it for the time being.

She wanted to hurry home and hug her aunt! She felt truly happy for the first time !

"Semina…" A deep stern voice sounded behind her.

Semina knew he'd come! She just wasn't expecting it so soon. She turned slowly with and equally solemn expression on her face. Byakuya looked at the confident girl standing in front of him:

"Come…We have to go to the Seretei"

Semina sighed deeply and followed after Byakuya .

"Um…Do I .."

"You will follow me in silence" Byakuya said coldly

Semina hung her head down and said nothing.

They proceeded into the Senkai Gate and soon they were walking towards the Kuchiki maner.

Semina stared at this strange parallel universe . So different from her modern world !

They finally arrived at the Kuchiki estate . Byakuya turned to Semina:

"Take a soul candy and follow me"

Semina nodded and swallowed the green pill. It tasted of pineapples, but no sooner had she swallowed it ,she felt herself become immensely light! And suddenly there she was! A shinigami with the ancient ruby around her neck! And the zanpakuto at her side .

Byakuya looked at her with his cold aristocratic gray eyes:

"Come"

They passed many rooms and corridors until they arrived infront of a sliding door that lead to the assembly room.

Byakuya turned one last time before entering .

"Wait here until I call you."

Semina nodded reluctantly and waited. Moments later Byakuya slid the door open and motioned for Semina to come in:

(Semina's thoughts)

Why has he brought me here?

"Come in young lady! Don't be afraid" The head elder said kindly .

Semina walked into the room slowly …uneasily …with disbelief !

"You may sit down …"

Semina nodded lightly before gracefully lowering herself to a formal "seiza" position (kneeling position) with her hands neatly resting on her lap.

"You have the grace and charm of a true Kuchiki my dear!" Said one of the elders ,nodding his head approvingly

Semina nodded and spoke softly but clearly:

"I humbly thank you"

The elders nodded among eachother:

"Do you wish to take your place in the Kuchiki clan ?"

Semina lowered her head…This decision would determine the rest of her life…yet she had sworn to find her beloved brother!

"I do!"

"And do you have any objection with that Lord Kuchiki?"

Byakuya spoke coldly without betraying the slightest emotion :

"This is the family's wish! It is my duty as Head of the family to agree!"

Semina instantly felt crushed by this so un brotherly response! Oh Byakuya ! Where is the sweet boy she knew and loved? So many lies! Had they turned him into stone?

The elders addressed Semina:

"From now on you will reside in the Seretei and will andress Lord Kuchiki with the proper courtesy . Welcome back to your true family! Kuchiki Semina!" "You may both take your leave"

(Semina's thoughts)

The false world of aristocracy ! Huh! Pride? Nobility? Courtesy? As false as it gets!

Semina walked back through the corridors behind Byakuya who didn't spare her the tiniest glance.

(Semina's thoughts)

I wander if he treats Rukia this way… Ichigo you were so right!

"Um …Kuchiki-sama…I think I ought to go and get my things from home …"

"You may go then …Semina"

Semina smiled at him and bowed:

"Arigatou Gossaimasu…Nii-sama!" She said quite cheerily and left.

Byakuya gazed after her:

(Byakuya's thoughts)

This girl…is my sister ! It is still almost impossible to believe yet, there is something so intriguing about her. Yes…Now it is done.

(At Semina's house)

Semina walked into the kitchen . Her aunt was in the kitchen sitting at the table wiping her tears:

"Semina…honey I didn't hear you come home…"

Semina sat down facing her aunt sadly. She thought of her sweet young aunt! All these years she had been like a devoted mother to her…no! She was a mother to her. Semina hated herself at that moment ! How could she be so cruel? Abandoning her aunt like this! Yet she thought of the brother she'd longed so hard to find. And now what? Take back that promise?

"Aunt Ohatsu…I've come to say goodbye…"Semina's voice was shaking ! She didn't have the heart…

Ohatsu looked up:

"My Semina! They already told you did they? Well it's your choice I suppose…"

Semina looked at the tall dark-haired woman…She couldn't say anything to her . She reached out and hugged her tightly:

"I'm not mad at you ! It wasn't your fault ! I'll always think of you as a mother…I'll miss you so much!"

Ohatsu hugged her back tight :

"Oh my little princess…Is this what you want? Then I'm happy too"

Just then a bright flash of light appeared…a Senkai Gate !

Semina turned to her aunt, her bags at her feet :

"I guess I got to go now"

She stepped halfway inside and waved to her aunt .Then she left for her new home.

She found herself once again in the Seretei …once again walking by the side of a silent Byakuya who was gazing at her from time to time…

(Byakuya's thoughts)

Her eyes are damp…she was crying, she doesn't look like she wishes to be here, yet she seemed so eager…

Once they arrived at the Kuchiki house Byakuya turned to one of the older maids who was standing near them:

"Akana…show Semina to her room"

The maid bowed politely:

"Right away master Kuchiki" "Please follow me Lady Semina"

Semina followed somewhat uncomfortable… being addressed as "Lady Semina"

They past several hallways of mysterious rooms in which no person could enter and tightly shut doors that no hands could slide open . Semina looked around keeping a sharp eye, drawing every detail in her brilliant mind. She wandered…how many secrets is she yet to find out in this vast labyrinth of hallways and doors?

They finally reached a door with tiny water lilies panted on it :

"This will be your room Lady Semina, it is right next to Lady Rukia's room so you won't be lonely ." Said the maid smiling.

Semina nodded thankfully :

"Thank you very much Miss Akana"

"Oh you are such a polite child! Just like Lady Yuki was! You show so much kindness and respect!"

Semina's eyes widened:

"You knew my mother?"

"Oh ! Only too well ,I helped her give birth to you and your brother and then I was your nanny . Then of course I was much younger. But you have become as beautiful as your mother child! You have her eyes and hair as well as her personality. She was so determined and yet so kind and just ! But I admit she was a bit of a rebel. Why I remember a time when I was a young lady, new servant to the Kuchiki household ,it was a sunny spring day. Your mother had gotten into so much trouble that day ! She had climbed a sakura tree in the gardens and had fallen down and bruised her knee. She tore her best kimono ! And the master was so angry !He beat her so much for ruining that kimono! I can just hear her words now" :

(Akana's Flashback)

"Yuki ! Have I taught you nothing? A Lady does not climb trees and get bruised like a street urchin! It's disgusting ! You sicken me with your behavior !"

"I don't want to be a Lady father ! I want to be a strong shinigami so I can protect others ! And most of all I want to be free! Beating me will change nothing!"

Ginrei's expression darkens:

"Disrespectful ,ignorant little brat! I will teach you the meaning of the word respect now !"

"Master I beg of you ! Don't beat Lady Yuki anymore ! She learned her lesson!"

"But Akana!"

"Mistress Yuki please !..."

"Hmm...If I ever hear of this happening again! I swear to God I'll…"

"Darling …I'm sure Yuki has learned her lesson"

"Hitomi! Your health! Why aren't you in bed?"

"I wanted to stop this darling…I…Ahhh!"

"Hitomi!"

"I'm fine Ginrei…It's nothing really"

"Come …you need some rest"

"Mother? Is everything alright ?"

"Let it go Yuki!"

"Nii-sama?"

"Master Kaname!"

The dark haired boy shook his head :

"Yuki ! You will never learn! Never! You sadden me!"

"Ah! My deepest apologies Nii-sama! I didn't mean to sadden you …I just wanted to have some fun!"

"Hmm…your such a funny girl!"

Yuki runs to Kaname:

"I love you Kaname!"

"I love you too Yuki!"

(End of Flashback)

Semina sat there amazed…

"My mother was like that?"

Akana smiled:

"Even worse! You should have seen how she treated her little sister Ohatsu! Always getting into trouble! Then again..that day was the last day they saw their mother …"

"Did she?..."

"Mistress Hitomi was a very sick woman…But she died in childbirth…to Lady Ohatsu !"

"Uh! Aunt Ohatsu!"

"Indeed that child was always alone and sad…She never knew her mother".

Semina lowered her eyes, the story of her family was filed with tears and pain! Even her brother's own wife died! Somewhat…Semina felt she was here to support him.

"Well then" Akana said cheerily "Go see inside your room!"

Semina nodded and walked inside.


	9. The shinigami friendship

Semina entered the room and placed her bags down on the floor:

Truly it was the most beautiful room she had ever seen in her life! It was really fit for a princess…so vast and so beautifully designed ! In the middle of the room was a small tea table with two sitting cushions around it . On it was a porcelain bowl, filled with water with pink water lilies painted no it . In it were small white candles floating on the surface as well as fresh white water lilies and jasmine blossoms. Behind the tea table facing the door of the room was the bed. It was one of those futon beds which were quite soft and vast. There were numerous silken cushions on it with flowers and geishas embroidered on them. The bed itself was covered in a soft silken quilt trimmed with white fur . Embroidered in the center was a geisha in a white kimono with red lips…around her were clouds. Behind the bed was a sliding door that lead to the gardens. On the left side of the room was a low desk with some ink and brushes on it while on the right was a sliding door that lead to the bath room. In the corners were a few ornamental vases while in one there was a dressing table with an oval mirror in a creamy wooden frame as well as a wardrobe with the same color. Finally next to the bathroom door was a changing screen with Yuki Onna painted on it gliding by in the snow.

"Well what do you think Lady Semina?"

Semina sat there speechless.

"It's …indescribable!" She whispered in awe.

"I'm glad it is to your liking !" Said Akana with a smile. "You see the Master wanted to find a room fit for a girl of your age and since he didn't locate a nearly beautiful enouph he gave you this one".

Semina looked surprised:

"I wasn't expecting something so beautiful ! I mean this is ten times the size of my old room!"

Akana laughed:

"Goodness gracious ! You were content with such simple things?"

"Well yes…"

"Oh you are so modest…Just like your mother ! Your even better !"

Semina smiled and gazed around the room, she opened the wardrobe and let out a gasp:

"Uhhh! So many kimonos!"

"Oh my I neglected to tell you…You will have a rather extensive collection as a noble, just as Lady Rukia does!"

Semina gasped…such finery ! And they were all her size!

"But what about my own clothes?"

Akana thought for a moment:

"You will be wearing kimonos here in the house but if you wish you may keep your clothes…there is plenty of room for both!" Said Akana cheerily .

Semina nodded .

"Now then" Aknana said "Your brother requests you to wear this to dinner" She said handing Semina a cream colored kimono with pink cherry blossom petals on it.

Semina looked at it:

"It's pretty"

"And" Akana continued " You ought to fix your hair too Lady Semina"

Semina looked puzzled :

"What's wrong with my hair?" She asked

"Oh nothing is wrong…I mean you ought to make a hairdo"

"But I like my hair just the way it is Akana-san!"

Akana shook her head ! " Just like Lady Rukia and Lady Yuki! When it come to hair …you three are untouchable !"

Semina laughed and hugged Akana…Then she went behind the changing screen and started to put on her kimono.

"Um Akana?"

"Yes lady Semina?"

"I'm having a little trouble with the obi belt here…"

"Akana laughed…here let me help"

In a few moments Semina was ready, she looked in the mirror :

"Well? How do you feel?"

"I don't know…I feel like someone else. Kimonos aren't really my style…"

"You must get used to it though…Remember you are…"

"I know, I know. I'm a Lady know …Auuu ! Somehow I feel like a total…"

"Now now stop complaining and put some of this on" Said Akana handing Semina a small glass vile which smelled of sakura: "It's sakura oil" Semina opened the vile and applied some of the oil on her neck.

"How do I look?"

"Like a Lady!" Said Akana proudly. "Now then hurry up!"

Semina followed Akana up the corridor towards another room:

"My Lord? Your sister is ready!" Said Akana softly . Semina swallowed hard, her stomach was a knot already!

The door slid open and Semina met Byakuya's aristocratic glair:

"I trust you have shown her all ?"

"Yes my Lord!"

Byakuya nodded and turned to Semina:

"Was your room to your liking?"

"Yes…Nii-sama very much, thank you"

Byakuya nodded and motioned for Semina to follow him.

(Semina's thoughts)

Is he really my brother? I never recalled him being so stiff and cold…

They walked side by side until they reached the dining hall.

Byakuya sat down in his usual seat and waited, Semina sat as far away from Byakuya's eyes as possible. They waited for the servants to bring the food.

Semina really had no appetite…she felt that she would never get accustomed to calling this place home. The meal passed silently without the slightest noise. Once or twice Semina glanced at Byakuya but, when shesaw that he was looking at her she quickly shifted her glance back to her plate .

(Byakuya's thoughts)

I wander what she's thinking of when she glances at me like that…

(Semina's thoughts)

I feel he is a total stranger to me…He is ! After all I barely know him at all and it is clear to me that the boy I loved so much is lost…

"Semina…" Byakuya broke the uncomfortable silence .

Semina looked up from her palate:

"Yes Nii-sama"

"After we finish eating I wish to speak to you"

Semina nodded and said nothing.

Moments after they had finished Byakuya got up and Semina followed after him. They were headed towards the gardens…

They walked together in the moon light towards a gray stone bench by the fish pond. Byakuya knew his way around the garden well, he lead Semina through towards the bench. Just then Semina tripped over a small stone …

"Ah!" She wailed as she began to fall down.

(Semina's thoughts)

I'm going to fall into the pond…

Just then she felt two arms around secure around her body. Byakuya was holding her in his arms …

"You ought to watch your step… You could have fallen into the pond !"

Semina let out a sigh…She felt uncannily safe and warm in Byakuya's arm's. He smelt lightly of cherry blossoms and rain.

Semina blushed when she realized that she had her hands around his waist and was hugging him tightly.

"Uh! My deepest apologies Nii-sama" She said quickly letting go of him and lowering her eyes to the ground.

Byakuya looked at her. She really was very beautiful in the moonlight.

"I forgive you… as long as you haven't injured yourself"

(Semina's thoughts)

He does care about me after all!

Semina smiled at him for the first time ! Byakuya motioned for her to continue walking towards the bench. They sat down next to each other.

"Semina…I take it you know of the past…"

"I do.."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her with a solemn expression on his face:

"Do not make the mistake in thinking that things are as they used to be…They have changed."

Semina paused for a while and looked at the pond in the moon light. Then she lowered her head and spoke just as coldly as he:

"I realize that…I realized it from the start…"

Byakuya looked at her:

"I didn't come here to take my place as a Kuchiki ! Neither did I come here to honor that arrangement so long ago… I came here because I had vowed to find you! And that is a promise I don't intend to break now !"

She turned her head and looked at Byakuya with her honey brown eyes:

"Come Hell or high water" She added confidently.

Byakuya's looked surprised if only for a minute. The girl who had the courage to look him in the eyes and speak such words was angry! Determined! Powerful ! She was prepared to do anything to protect her promises…Just like Kurosaki Ichigo! Thought Byakuya.

Byakuya stood up and started walking towards the house:

"Very well…" He muttered

Semina got up and walked behind him…It was late in the evening…Semina and Byakuya walked together towards their rooms. Semina turned to Byakuya :

"Goodnight Nii-sama"

Byakuya stopped and looked at her:

"Goodnight…Semina"

Semina smiled at him and disappeared behind her door.

Byakuya sighed and slid his own door open. He regretted saying those words to Semina, it was clear that she was as stubborn and arrogant as he was and somewhat….he liked that! 

Semina dropped down on her bed and sighed deeply. What Byakuya had said had hurt her deeply but she knew that she had to except it. She got up and swiftly changed into her white sleeping yukata and fell back down on her bed . She felt stressed and her stomach was drumming.

"Nobody knows who I really am. I never felt this empty before…and if I ever need someone to come along who's going to comfort me and keep me …" She sang trying to feel better.

"Uhhh…Where's that iPod ?" Semina wailed getting up and walking towards her bag…

(At the Kurosaki clinic)

Ichigo lay on his bed pondering…

(Ichigo's thoughts)

So…She's a shinigami! And a Kuchiki at that…Damn it! Now what? There goes the only girl that interests me!

(Semina's thoughts)

Ichigo…Mina-san…I miss you all.

(Byakuya's thoughts)

It is nearly five in the morning and I didn't sleep a wink all night! I was thinking about what I had said…Her reaction was so…

Byakuya couldn't take it anymore! He got up and hastened towards Semina's room . he carefully slid the door open and gently walked in. Semina appeared to be in a troubled sleep …Byakuya kneeled down next to her and looked at her with a cold expression.

"Mmm…" Semina stretched in her sleep

"Onii-chan you saved me! Thank you"

Byakuya was stunned. He slowly cleared the hair from Semina's face and examined her. He watched her for quite some time before he got the courage to lean forward and whisper in her ear:

"You are welcome"

(Hours later)

"Uhh! My back!" Semina woke up and stretched

"Rise and shine Lady Semina!" Akana walked into the room.

"Akana?"

"Good morning child! Did you sleep well?"

Semina rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand:

"I don't know…"

"Well then you better get ready! It's ten in the morning!"

"It's Saturday isn't it?"

"Indeed it is!"

Semina yawned:

"So I can sleep more.."

"Oh no! You have a big day ahead of you ! Now come on !"

Semina wailed and got up. She went to the bathroom and threw some water on her face to wake up. Then she changed into her shihakushou and tied her ruby round her neck.

"Do you remember the way to the dining hall?"

"I don't think so…"

"Come on this way" Said Akana dragging Semina by the arm

"Slow down Akana ! I told you I'm sleepy!"

Semina walked out of the room to meet Byakuya who was just closing his door.

Semina straightened up:

"Good morning Nii-sama"

"Good morning Semina…" Said Byakuya in his aristocratic monotone.

Breakfast past by quickly …Semina had a good appetite today.

Byakuya glanced at the ruby on Semina's neck:

"That gem?"

"Curtsey of my zanpakuto!" Semina said laughing.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Semina:

"I see…"

After breakfast Semina walked back into her room and opened the door to the gardens, just then Akana came in:

"Oh Akana? I need to speak to Nii-sama…Do you know where he is by chance?"

Akana nodded and smiled:

"He is in the meditation gardens Semina my dear"

Semina looked at her:

"Meditation gardens? Which way must I go to find them?"

"Just follow the path on your right and don't stop…Call me if you need me !" Said Akana walking away.

Semina paused for a moment…taking a stroll in the gardens wouldn't be such a bad idea. She started following the path.

It was spring time and everything was in full bloom…It was a rather pretty site indeed. Semina took a deep breath and continued . Suddenly from out of no were a flash of pink knocked her down abruptly.

"What the…!" Semina screamed

"BYAKUSHIIIIIIII!"

"ByakuWHAT? Asked Semina looking at the pink haired girl with the shihakushou .

"Eeeee! You're not Byakun at all! Who da hell are you? Do you have any candy?"

"Huh? Asked Semina still in shock from the fall.

"You dumb or something?"  
"Who the hell are you!"

"Am Kusanjishi Yachiru ! Da fuckutaichou of da eleventh squad and you're pretty sexy!"

Semina turned red. What the hell was this kid?

"I'm Kuchiki Semina…Uh who are you looking for?"

"I told you already I'm looking for Byakun!"

"Huh? Oh! I get it I'll was on my way to him now! We can go together if you like."

"YAY!"

Semina laughed…She liked this cute little girl.

"What was your name again?"

"Yachiru" The pink haired fuchutaichou chimed .

They walked together up the path chit chatting about this and that when they finally arrived at the meditation gardens:

"Wow this place is huge! Where do you suppose he is?"

Yachiru grinned:

"Follow me…"

They walked over to a bunch of sakura trees in full bloom. Sure enough Byakuya was sitting underneath meditating .

Yachiru started creeping up behind the tall black haired man.

"Yachiru-chan…Not a good idea!" Semina whispered

"Relax! He doesn't wake up!"

Yachiru sneaked up behind Byakuya.

"Kusanjishi Yachiru! How many times must I tell you not to try to scare me while I do my morning meditation?" Byakuya said without moving a muscle or even changing his position

"Hii! Hii! Buakun sexy- sexy wanted to see you!"

"Yes Semina?"

Semina turned red:

"Well…Nii-sama I...I just wanted to know…May I go out with Yachiru?"

Byakuya paused for a moment:

"You may…just keep that creature away from here!"

A smile illuminated Semina's face:

"Thank you Nii-sama!" She said bowing quickly and running with Yachiru.

Byakuya sighed and went back to meditating.

Yachiru took Semina to the eleventh squad living quarters.

"Be right back!" She sand and ran off.

Semina sat outside thinking to herself:

(Semina's thoughts)

What squad will I be placed into?

"Uh!" Someone bumped into Semina.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you!" Semina said turning towards the man she had bumped into.

"No big deal" said Ikkaku patting Semina's back. "I haven't seen you around here beautiful !" He said giving her a wink.

"Ehem…. I'm kind of knew …"

"To the eleventh squad?"

"No to the Soul Society…"

Ikkaku looked puzzled:

"You're not a ryoka are you?"

"Uh …What's a ryoka?"

"You got to be kidding me! You don't know?"

"I told you I'm new to this shinigami thing !"

Ikkaky looked at her…

"Kinda like Kurosaki Ichigo!" Said Semina

"That bastard? Wow you his girlfriend?"

"Uh…no! Just his friend!"

"What's your name anyway?"

"Kuchiki Semina …"

Ikkaku's mouth dropped …

"K-Kuchiki you say?"

"Yup!"

"You his wife?..."

Semina looked at him:

"Who's wife?"

"Kuchiki taichou's !Stupid ass! Who else!"

"No! I'm his sister!"

Ikkaku looked at her in surprise:

"So the rumors were true after all!"

"Oi Yumichika you bastard get over here!"

"What is it this time Ikkaku" Yumichikia said narcissistically as he hoped over to where Ikkaku was standing.

"Sexy-sexy! I'm back!" Shouted Yachiru.

"Kusanjishi fuchutaichou! You know her?"

"Yap! She's Byakun's sister!"

"WHAT?" Yumichika screamed! "She's more beautiful than me! This is treason!"

Semina looked at him and burst out laughing:

"Sorry young lady I was born like this!" Semina teased …

"Wahahaha! Young lady! Good one Kuchiki!" Said Ikkaku laughing .

"Peacock brain is so stupid Sexy-sexy!" Said Yachiru laughing!

"Yachiru –chan it's Semi-semi if you want an nickname that bad! That's the nickname my friends call me!"

"Hiiii! Mew! Mew ! Mew !" Yachiru said acting like a cat.

"Ikkaku it's not funny stop laughing your ass off!" Yumichikia wailed.

"So in which squad will you be in?" Asked Ikkaku.

"I don't really know yet!"

"I hope you end up in sixth squad!" Yumichika sneered .

"Huh? What's up with sixth squad?"

"Oh…nothing much…" Yumichikia said looking away. "You'll just have the most strict Taichou in all off the Gotei 13 Protection Squads darling!"

"Oh? And who is he might I ask?" Laughed Semina not loosing her cool in the least.

"The one and only: Kuchiki Taichou!" Said Ikkaku

"Riiiiiiight…." Said Semina . "Oh I think I can handle good old Kuchiki Taichou…"

"Oh yea? How?"

"With Yachiru-chan!" Semina said with an alluring smile on her face.

"Eeeee! Come on Semi-Semi! Let's go!" Yachiru said grabbing Semina's hakama …

"Catch you later…Oh I didn't get your names by the way guys!"

"It's Madarame Ikkaku and Aisawa Yumichika honey!" Said Ikkaku winking at her.

Semina smiled and did him a thumbs up. Then she and Yachiru ran off.

"Hey Yumichika…That Semina girl is pretty damn alluring…And she's nothing like her scary brother"

"Hmmm… I'm still more beautiful than her!" Yumichika said angrily.

"Yea…yea…whatever…I still think she could be an awesome friend…" Ikkaku said with a silly grin on his face.


	10. I love you too my little cherry blossom

Meanwhile Semina and Yachiru were strolling along having fun.

"So what do ya tink?"

"It's really nice here! I never expected it to be so much fun!" said Semina laughing .

"So will you join the Women's Association ?"

"Well I…"

"There you are Kusanjishi Taichou!" Captain Unohana said smiling. "Zaraki Taichou was looking for you!"

"Au shoot! Ken-chan is lookin for me! Got to go!" Yachiru said shunpoing away.

Captain Unohana turned to Semina:

"And who might you bee my dear?"

"My name is Thukishiro…Uh pardon me Kuchiki Semina maim"

"Oh so you are the one infamous Semina are you?" Captain Unohana said smiling sweetly at Semina.

"My you look just like you mother"

"Thank you…I guess"

" Do you know your way around yet my deer?"

"N-not yet maim"

Unohana Taichou smiled :

"Call me Unohana Taichou"

Semina smiled a bit uneasily at Unohana Taichou.

"Come my deer let us walk together"

"As you wish …Unohana Taichou"

They walked on, talking in a friendly manor to each other.

"Do you like it here in the Seretei Semina-san?"

"I belive I do Unohana Taichou"

"That's good…Tell me do you know in which squad are you in yet?"

" No I'm sorry but Kuchiki Taichou told me it hasn't been decided yet"

"Ah know that you've mentioned it Kuchiki Taichou asked me to come over for a bit…Are you going my way?"

"I thought I'd stick around and get to know a few thing s here in the Seretei …I'm pretty sure I can find the way back on my own thank you"

"Well then I wish you'll make lots of knew friends here" Said Unohana Taichou bowing politely before going her way"

Semina walked on looking around …She was having a nice time strolling around on her own when a man with white hair charged at her full speed!

"Seminaaaaaaa-chaaaaan! Remember me?"

"Aaaaaa help! Shouted Semina trying to ran away"

"Slow down Ukitake! You'll scare her to death" Laughed Sunshui following behind him"

Ukitake hugged Semina with all his strength :

"I missed you ! Missed you! Missed you!" He wailed hugging Semina out of breath"

"Ugh…" She panted trying to get away from him.

"Ukitake?"

"Yes?"

"She's dead!"

"Huh!" Ukitake let go of Semina who fell to the ground gasping painfully for air.

"Uh…uh…uh…I thought I was a goner that time!" She said getting up and dusting her hakama.

"You'll have to excuse Ukitake over here! He's positively been dying to see you!"

Semina looked more puzzled and confused than ever:

"Dying to see me?"

"Yup! We knew you back when you were a wee baby Semina-chan" Shunsui said patting her shoulder.

"Myyyy how you've grown!" Ukitake said crying

"You drunk or something mister?" Asked Semina looking peculiarly at Ukitake.

"Hey she hasn't changed a bit ! Just like the old Semina we knew and loved!" Shunsui said giving Semina a punch on the back.

"Sorry but I don't…."

"Auu cmon…The abominable Snow Man and mister Hairy?" Said Ukitake making a chibi face.

"The what?"

"Those are the nicknames you used to call us…"

Semina paused for a minute:

(Flashback)

A tiny Semina runs around the gardens of the Kuchiki house when Shunsui and Ukitake walk in:

"Yay! Abominable Snowman and Mister Hairy are here!"  
"Hi there little shinigami!" Said Shunsui picking Semina up and hugging her.

"Not Abominable Snowman…Cuddly Friendly Snowman! Said Ukitake hugging Semina to death"

"Now, now Ukitake Taichou!"

A lady in a pink kimono with a purple one draped on top walks closer to them.

"If you intend to hug my daughter till she dies then do stop"

"Mama!" Semina runs to the lady

"How's my girl?" Yuki smiles "Honey? We have guests!" A man walks up to them .

"Kuchiki Taichou…"

"Are all the arrangements made Kyoraku?"

"Yes …Everything"

Yuki puts Semina down "Go play with Byakuya for a while and mommy will come and kiss you later…

"Bye Mister Hairy…By Abominable Snowman !"

"Oh it's Cuddly ,Friendly Snowman!" Ukitake wailed.

(End of flashback)

"That was the last day we saw you or your parents"

Semina nodded:

"I don't remember anymore…" She said sadly "I've been trying so hard to forget"

Ukitake rushed forward:

"Semmiiiii-chaaaan!"

"No…no! Control yourself mister…Take it easy" Said Semina taking a few steps back.

"Oh I hope you will be in my squad" Said Ukitake winking at a rather astonished Semina.

"Squad? You're a Taichou?"

"Yup…Ukitake Joushirou , of the thirteenth squad!" Said Shunsui

"And, he's Taichou of the eighth squad Kyroaku Shunsui" Said Ukitake patting Shunsui's shoulder.

Semina turned bright red:

"I'm so sorry for speaking like this …I didn't realize that.."

Just then she felt someone giving her a smack on the head:

"Dumbass! Stop talking as if I'm Byakuya!" Shouted Shunsui.

"Hi-hai…Gomenasai" Said Semina meekly rubbing her sore head.

"Uhhh…Ukitake! They ruined your girl" Said Kyoraku sadly .

"Seeminaa!" Ukitake said sniveling .

"Ano…It was nice meeting the both of you…I guess I have to leave now.." Said Semina uneaslily.

"Hold on ! Won't you join us for a nice drink?"Asked Kyoraku with a laugh on his face.

"Thanks but I…Well I" Semina staggered trying to find a good excuse. "I-I can't hold my liquor! Gomenasai.." She said trying to leave.

"That's a shame" Sighed Kyoraku "See ya later then!"

"Alright…I guess!"

Ukitake rushed forward and gave Semina a big hug:

"Bye bye Semi-chan!" He chimed

Semina lightly hugged him back:

"Bye bye…Abominable Snowman" She said laughing.

"Oh! It's Cuddly Friendly Snowman!" Ukitake wailed.

Semina laughed and waved to them.

It was almost lunchtime and Semina decided that she had had enough of meeting insane shinigami. She started making her way back to the Kuchiki estate when she realized that she was lost!

"Oh shoot! Now what do I do?" Semina said looking around. "These streets all look the same to me!"

Just then she felt a touch upon her shoulder. Startled she turned:

"You Kuchiki Taichou's sister?" Asked someone behind her.

"Um..Yea" She said turning, to see a kind with vermilion hair .

"Your brother asked me to find you before you get into trouble…princess" Said Renji laughing.

"Hold on what's with the attitude buster? I was just on my way to my brother if you don't mind!" Said Semina irritated .

"Huh…Just the same attitude as your brother." Renji sneered.

"Wow buddy now you've gone too far! I barely know you and your jumping to conclusions already. Get to know me a little and then talk ! Okay?" Said Semina brushing Renji's hand of her shoulder.

Renji groaned…She had truly got him there..this aristocratic brat.

"Cmmon…Get movin…"He said pulling her arm.

"Were are we going?"

"Am taking you home what else d'ya think?"

"Hold on…" Said Semina "I think we started off wrong" She said smiling at Renji. "I'm Semina what's your name?"

"The name's Renji !"

"Awesome to meet you!" Said Semina finally getting a chance to talk like a normal person.

Renji's mocking expression changed, Semina was a completely different character than Byakuya. Maybe what Ikkaku had said about her was true! She seemed so nice and friendly! As well as determined and somewhat cool!

"Uh..anyway, how do you like the Seretei?" Renji asked.

"It's fine but I am more used to the good old human world and all…"

"You know Ichigo right?"

"Sure I know him! He's one of my buddies! I know Rukia too! She's my best friend" Said Semina cheerily .

"Really? Me and Rukia grew up together…"

"Wow! I think she mentioned you once and what a good friend you are" Said Semina smiling sweetly at Renji.

"Oh…well I…" Renji slightly blushed.

"I can see she was right !"

Rejis smiled nervously. Semina bobed her eyes at him.

"Shall we go? Renji?"

"Yea sure let's go…Semina"

(Renji's thoughts)

She really can kill with that smile! Just like Ikakku said. Damn alluring.

They spend the walk talking to each other and getting to know one another .

"So, Renji you're a fuckutaichou?"

"Yup!"

"In what squad?"

"Sixth!"

Semina gasped:

"Oh no…" She said beginning to laugh.

"What ?" Said Renji

"I was thinking how nice it would be to have you for a fuchutaichou but about the taichou I'm not so sure…"

Renji laughed and slapped her a high five:

"You got that right…"

They laughed and walked on.

(At the Kuchiki estate)

"Well here we are!"

"Thanks for showing me the way Renji-san"

"Don't mention it Semina! Always glad to help!" Said Renji with a chibi smile on his face.

Semina blew him a kiss:

"See ya!" She said and run indoors.

"See ya!"

(Renji's thoughts)

I think I'm in love…

(Semina's thoughts)

That Renji kid is a nice guy…

Semina walked inside…She had made it in time for lunch.

"There you are!" Akana said rushing up to her. "Come…it's almost lunchtime Lady Semina!"

"Akana please just call me Semina…"

"Well? How was your day?" Akana asked.

Semina stretched… "Tiring phew… I bushed"

Akana laughed:

"Sounds like someone's been having fun! Well then you brother is waiting for you …chop chop"

Semina walked lazily toward the dining hall .

Byakuya was just sitting down when Semina entered the room and sat down.

"I trust your day was interesting" Byakuya said with a sudden spark of interest in his voice.

Semina blushed:

" Well I met a lot of Taichous and your fuckutaichou…Nii-sama"

Byakuya grinned enigmatically:

"You met Abarai…"

"Yes and Kyoraku Taichou and Ukitake Taichou as well as…"

"Me?" Said a voice behind Semina.

"Unohana Taichou?" Said Semina spinning round quickly.

"I neglected to tell you Semina…Unohana Taichou will be joining us"

Unohana Taichou sat down next to Semina.

"My dear? You know about the restraining process I believe?"

"No?" Said Semina "I admit I don't like the sound of that"

"It is a process were part of your reiatsu becomes dormant for safety reasons". Added Byakuya.

"And what happens…I mean who is it done?"

"You merely have a seal engraved on to your body that sets a large part of your reiatsu to sleep for some time" Captain Unohana said, trying to make the process sound less painful. "Everyone goes through it!"

Semina narrowed her eyes:

"I suppose I'll have to do it too?"

"Indeed…It's the law"

Semina swallowed hard. If there was one thing she hated it was branding the skin.

"Will it be painful?" She asked

"Depends on how much reiatsu you posses" said Captain Unohana gravely .

Semina was horrified. If it depends on the reiatsu…Then what Urahara had said about her reiatsu being similar to Byakuya's.

"Oh no…" said Semina grabbing her stomach that had just become a knot.

"Is something wrong my dear?"

"Nothing…it's just that I…hate torturous branding of the skin!" Said Semina turning pale.

"Semina! Stop acting like a small child!" said Byakuya sternly .

"Everyone has passed through this and you are no different! You will endure the pain in silence as I did…"

"P-pain?" Semina said "That's it demand anesthetic!"

Captain Unohana laughed.

"It is normal to be afraid Kuchiki Taichou but I fear your making it worse mentioning the pain…"

Semina sighed:

"When will this happen?"

"Today at noon" Said Byakuya with the same stern tone.

"Today!" Wailed Semina "Can't it wait?"

"I'm afraid not my dear! It is a matter of grave importance that you got thought the ritual as soon as possible!"

Semina sighed and closed her eyes. She imagined the pain and felt even worse!

Lunchtime passed and the only thing Semina could think of was…The Pain!

Byakuya looked at Semina and then at Unohana Taichou.

Unohana Taichou bid Semina and Byakuya a good day and went her way again.

"Nii-sama…?"

Byakuya didn't answer. He knew it would hurt him more than it would hurt Semina…

Noon finally came and Semina felt awful.

( Semina's thoughts)

I bet Ichigo doesn't have that seal on his body! And that talk about me having to endure pain…Geez I hate my life!

Semina sat on her bed fully clothed looking constantly in the direction of her alarm clock. Just a few more minutes to go…If only they would last!

"Semina" Byakuya opened the door. "It is time!"

Semina got up and took a deep breath. She followed Byakuya out of the Kuchiki manner, away from the Kuchiki estate shunpoing all the way toward the Shrine of Penitence. Semia looked at the tall ominous gray tower that loomed above her…She felt that if she took one step..if she tried to look away, the tower would come crushing down on her helpless body. She stood next to Byakuya looking at the tall tower with frightened eyes Byakuya discreetly examined her face with his gray blue eyes. She was frightened…he could tell.

Up…up towards the entrance of the tower they went not speaking a word . Semina looked at the ruby of Katsueki Koukigyokou on her neck.

(Semina's thoughts)

Katsueki Koukigyokou! Lend me your strength…I beg you.

Semina entered the building and felt her reiatsu sinking into the depths of a malevolent darkness. Byakuya waited for he in the middle of the room.

"Come…"

Semina walked closer and closer until she came to a standstill.

She took of the first layer of her shihoukaishou and remained with the white yukata underneath.

She kneeled down facing the hooded guard. She dared not look his in the eyes. Hers were already watering.

She watched the man slide one of the shoulders of her yukata down and pick up a metallic rod in with something that looked like a sakura blossom pattern at the end. It was glowing orange as if it had been heated on a fire. Semina understood that she was about to get branded

The man kneeled down in front of her ready to seal her reiatsu…No mercy was to be shown.

Semina closed her eyes tight and waited…

The end of the rod touched her body and a fierce pang of pain shot through.

The man held it firmly...

Byakuya watched ,he could see that Semina was struggling not to scream. Hot tears had began to fall down her face and he could hear little sobs.

"Be strong and endure the pain in silence Semina" Said Byakuya softly .

Semina nodded compressing her lips . She stiffened her body.

"Don't fight it…Relax…The pain will seas if you remain tranquil."

Suddenly the guard removed the seal and Semina let out a painful cry.

She remained there breathing painfully and crying still. Little by little she became silent. Only her breath was heard.

Byakuya gently wiped the tears of Semina's silken skin with his thumb.

Semina felt confused. Why was he being so affectionate all of a sudden? She didn't know yet she loved it! It made her think of the old times.

She finally got the strength to gaze at her brother.

"I…it hurt very much"

Byakuya felt that he needed to comfort her there and then.

"That is a sign that you have powerful reiatsu ….I was only twelve when I got mine. The pain was excruciating but I met it without fear in my heart." He explained.

Semina nodded , but she couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down here eyes.

"Forgive me…I am not as strong as you" She said beginning to cry .

Byakuya felt distressed . He didn't know what to do towards her.

He stood and spoke:

"Can you walk or do you need assistance?"

(Byakuya's thoughts)

You fool! She is crying and you ask her if she can walk? You miserable fool!

Semina looked up:

"I can walk" She said getting up and adjusting her shihoukaishou back on.

Semina began to walk in silence towards the exit of the tower…she felt weak and helpless.

Byakuya could see that it would have to be a while until Semina had learned to adjust to half her reiatsu.

At the entrance Unohana Taichou was waiting patiently.

"So…How was it?"

Semina looked at her wearily:

"It was like someone was cutting me in half!"

"I see…"

"Unohana Taichou…" Byakuya gave her a concerned glance.

"Yes…Her reiatsu is as I anticipated nearly the same as that ryoka's and well yours!"

Byakuya nodded solemnly but said nothing…

(Several hours later at the Kuchiki estate)

"Oh Akana I wanted to scream so much! I almost died I tell you! That guy showed no mercy whatsoever" Semina said in her tears.

"There…there darling…Why don't I make you some nice jasmine tea?" Said Akana stroking Semina's hair .

"Alright" Said Semina whipping her eyes.

(Semina's thoughts)

I shouldn't be crying like this! Nii-sama endured it when he was twelve and I'm fifteen! I'm such a cry baby but can I help it? No! That's me the big cry baby ! Wait ago Semina! You dumbass"

Finally after a long cry and a cup of tea Semina felt much better. She opened the sliding door and sat on the wooden porch facing the gardens. They were so lovely in the moonlight and it was so warm outside. Semina relaxed and lay down on the porch tucking her hands under her head. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I wander what Ichigo and Rukia-chan are up to?"

(At the Kurosaki clinic)

"Ichigo damn it! Stop spacing out and look at me!" Shouted Rukia punching Ichigo in the stomach.

"RUKIA YOU ASS! That hurt!"

"It's your fault for spacing out on me while I'm reading you one of Nii-sama's favorite poems!" Rukia said folding her arms and turning the other way.

"Nii-sama?" Ichigo opened his window and gazed up at the sky.

"Semina…I wander what you're doing up there…Are you asleep? Are you awake.

(Ichigo and Semina's thoughts in unison)

I sure miss you…

(At the Kuchiki estate)

Semina continued to gaze nostalgically at the moon! She remembered that one night all she and Ichigo had spend it gazing at the fool moon. Just like this one!

"Uh…" Semina let out a sigh.

"Semina?" Byakuya walked towards her:

"Oh! Nii-sama.."

Byakuya sat next to her in a formal seiza style that her normally sat in.

"The moon is beautiful tonight" he remarked watching Semina's silken skin in the moon light.

"Yea…" said Semina spacing out.

Byakuya couldn't help but notice that she was more comfortable around him tonight.

"Does is hurt?" he asked softly

"Huh?" Said Semina dreamily.

"Does your seal hurt?"

"Mm.. A little"

Semina turned and smiled to Byakuya.

"Arigatou Gosaimasu"

Byakuya looked puzzled:

"For what?" For worrying about me…Semina said adding:

"Just like that day when I had hurt my shoulder in the human world"

"Ah…"

Byakuya had forgotten about that day! The day when Semina…kissed him! It wasn't a dream!

Semina continued to gaze up at the moon. Truly she felt that things between her cold brother and herself had slowly yet firmly began to change. Byakuya felt the same as they both sat there closer than ever before! Just a breath away!

Byakuya was lost in his world of thought when he felt something against him.

He turned to see that Semina had fallen on his lap and there she lay! Resting her head upon his lap.

Byakuya didn't feel like waking her up. She looked so mesmerizingly beautiful in the moonlight! Slowly he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She looked a bit like his beloved Hisana! He kept gazing at her lost in his world when she spoke in her sleep:

"Onii-chan…I love you!"

Byakuya's eyes widened for a moment and the softened.

"I love you too…my little cherry blossom…"


	11. Prove your strenght Semina chan !

Semina awoke the next day felling refreshed. As she slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them two eyes and a wide mischievous grin came into focus.

"Rise and shine Semi semi chan!" A familiar voice chimed .

"Aaaa!" Semina leaped up starring at none other than Rukia who was previously bent over her with a big grin on her face.

"Rukia chaaaan!" Semina rushed forward giving Rukia a big hug.

"How are you Semi?"

"Missed you buddy !" Said Semina still hugging Rukia. "Or should I say…nee-san!"

Rukia laughed ! She couldn't believe that she and Semina were going to be sisters.

"I'm so happy for you Semina!"

"Thanks Rukia ! You're the best! As always! So, how come your up here?"

"Mission in the human world complete!" Rukia said triumphantly . "I got to get back to my squad duties now!"

"I see…I don't know where I am …yet!"

"Hope you end up in my squad…nee-san"

They both giggled and headed towards the dining hall.

Byakuya was worried…he knew that Semina and Rukia were best friends but how would Rukia react to this? Byakuya hoped that she wouldn't take it to heart. After all he didn't mind caring so much about the both of them. They were both so energetic and their characters were so alike! Byakuya felt that they were made to be sisters and…in a sense, Semina would replace Rukia's sister whom she never got a chance to know and see.

"I hope nothing goes wrong between them" Sighed Byakuya. He felt so stressed about this matter.

Just then he heard voices in the corridor. It was them!

The two girls entered the room and sat next to each other and as far away from Byakuya as possible.

"Good morning Nii-sama" They both said simultaneously and with the equal shyness and respect.

Byakuya secretly laughed. Why they were just like twins!

"Good morning girls" He said in his usual monotone. "Oh and Semina…Today you will pass the test that will determine in which squad you will be placed…

"Oh no! Today?"

"Chill out Semina! They're not going to give you a brand" Said Rukia evilly. She knew Semina hated branding.

"They already did…" Semina exclaimed touching her seal.

"Ah…the seal huh?" Rukia said nodding her head.

"Ouch!"

"Don't fiddle with it Semina!" Rukia said pulling Semina's hand away from the seal.

"Oh leave me alone!"

"Dummy I'm only trying to help!" Rukia said giving Semina a shove .

"Hey don't toy with me you dumbass!" Semina said giving Rukia an equally hard shove.

"How would you like to feel Sode no Shirayuki Kuchiki Semina?" Rukia said pulling her shihaikoushou sleeves up.

"Oh yea? Ever felt Katsueki Koukigyokou in your heart? Kuchiki Rukia?" Said Semina repeating Rukia's movement.

(Byakuya's thoughts)

As I feared! They started fighting.

Semina and Rukia continued to give each other shoves like babies when they both received a slap on the side of their heads.

"Aita" They said in unison.

"If you do not behave yourselves in my presence you will be feeling Senbonzakura !" Said Byakuya annoyed looking sternly at them.

Semina and Rukia hung their heads down and bowed.

"Our sincerest apologies Byakuya Nii-sama"

Byakuya nodded somewhat pleased with their reaction and sat back down in his seat.

They ate rather quickly and got up.

"Cmon nee-san! You have to go to the training grounds with your zunpakuto"

"Okay nee-san! Will you come with me?"

Rukia giggled :

"Sure…nee-san! You know I kind of like saying that ! It sounds good.."

Semina nodded and hugged Rukia.

"Same here !"

Rukia threw her arm over Semina's shoulder:

"Let's see what you got girl!"

Semina smiled persistently:

"You're on!"

Byakuya watched as the two skipped far in front of him on the way to the training stadium. He smile to himself. Somehow this would be rather amusing! Having two girls to protect.

"Ohiou Taichou!" He heard a voice behind him.

"Renji…"

"So today's the big day huh Taichou?"

Byakuya nodded:

"I wander in which squad she will be placed"

Renji thought for a moment:

"It better be 6th squad Taichou! I want to get to know her…" he said giggling .

Byakuya slapped the side of his head.

"You are a shameless lecher…Abarai! I will not have you disposing such a behavior towards my sister"

Renji sighed loudly. He had forgotten that Semina was his Taichou's sister.

(At the training stadium)

Yamamoto Sou-taichou along with the other Captains was seated waiting patiently for Semina to arrive.

The brown haired shinigami finally arrived…she was late.

"I believe in ya Semina! Make me proud!" Rukia said patting semina on the back.

"Wish me luck sis!" Semina walked into the stadium with a nervous look on her face.

"Well, well, well. So you are Kuchiki Semina! My you have your mothers eyes and hair…as well as your brother's commanding presence" Yamamoto Sou -Taichou said laughing.

Semina bowed :

"Thank you Yamamoto Sou-Taichou"

"My dear… the test is simple…land three direct hits on that simulation of a Hollow without allowing it to harm you!"

"But..if it's only a simulation? How can it harm me?"

"Well you will soon see that it can ! Let the test begin!"

Before Semina knew it , she was face to face with a huge Hollow that looked very real.

Semina shunpoed away so as to release her zunpakuto. Surprisingly enough the Hollow caught up with her and slashed her down. She got up panting for breath. All eyes were fixed on her. Byakuya watched tensely.

Semina unsheathed her zunpakuto and charged at the Hollow. The Hollow disappeared to her dismay and reappeared behind her slashing her down yet a second time. Semina already felted exhausted.

"Think you idiot" She panted "There has to be a way to distract it so I can unseat my sword!" "Damn! Think!"

Semina closed her eyes and sat down. She could hear gasps and comments from the audience.

"Is she crazy? Does she want to fail?"

"What is she doing?"

Byakuya watched and nodded his head. Semina had found the way.

Suddenly she opened her eyes .

"I have it !"

Slowly she walked toward the Hollow with her eyes shut.

"It's not real! It's my brain that makes it real! I can beat it ! I just don't have to think ! Just move! Just find the power!

"Semina" She could hear Katsueki's voice in her head. "Use me now!"

Semina opened her eyes and raised her zunpakuto:

"Saiminjustu wo kakeru! Katsueki Koukigyoku!"

The bright flash of red circled her body. The ruby floated fom her neck as if drawn by a mystical force. It settled in the middle of her sword.

Semina smiled. She slashed the Hollow. Once ! Twice! Thrice !

The Hollow growled and disappeared .

Semina remained there holding her zunpakuto tight in her hands.

"Done !" She said confidently .

Yamamoto Sou-Taichou rose from his seat and nodded approvingly:

"Excellent…it usually takes quite an amount of time before young shinigami find the strength to kill this very special Hollow! My dear, you are a genuine case…. It he Squad for you won't be easy to pick…however temporarily …"

Semina starred with enormous puppy eyes waiting eagerly:

"You are herby placed in the 6th Squad" said Yamamoto Sou Taichou.

Semina's eyes nearly popped out of her head:

"Naniiiiiiii?"

"Are you not happy with that?"

Semina smiled nervously:

"Oh no! Of course not! It's not that! It's just that…Uh Thank you"

Byakuya glared at her. Semina felt that she was drowning in the pools of those gray eyes.

"What have I done to deserve this ?" She mumbled walking up to her knew Taichou.

"Oh thank you God!" said Renji winking up at the sky.

Byakuya looked at his shameless fuckutaichou…but said nothing.

"Semina" The tall Captain called for his doomed sister.

A rather dead Semina walked up to him.

"You should be aware that my Squad is strict and precise! I will not tolerate any wrong behavior!"

"Yes Kuchiki-Taichou" Semina said slightly yawning.

"Hey there Semina" Renji waved at her.

Semina decided to have some fun with the vermilion poppy head.

"Hi there…Renji" She said winking at him and blowing him a kiss.

Byakuya angrily slapped the side of her head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"That's for trying to seduce a hopples lecher like Abarai!" Said Byakuya coldly.

"Hey taichou! I ain't hopeless! One day I'll beat you!"

"Yea Abarai fuchutaichou! Keep telling yourself that!" Said Semina laughing.

"Hey don't laugh! Ever asked your brother over there how my buddy Ichigo kicked his butt?" Said Renji proudly .

Byakuya spun round sharply at the mention of that unfortunate incident.

"Really? No way! Ichigo?" Semina was amused.

"Sure thing! My old buddy Ichigo kicked his butt twice!"

"Wow awesome!"

"And…I helped" Renji said proudly .

Byakuya nearly exploded.

"Cheere! Senbonzakura"

"Aaaaa!" Renji shunpoed as far away as possible.

Byakuya spun round and narrowed his eyes at Semina who shrunk to the size of a shrimp.

"I didn't say anything Taichou" She said in a squeaky voice.

Byakuya sighed and motioned for her to follow him. Just then Semina heard a voice behind her.

"Hey you!" Yoruichi said grabbing Semina and hoisting her up.

"Yoruichi-chan!" Said Semina trying to breathe.

Byakuya glared menacingly at Yoruichi.

"Ware-cat…" He muttered .

"Well ,well ,well. If it ain't the little flower!" Yoruichi said in a mocking tone of voice.

Semina exploded with laughter.

"Yoruichi-chan don't tease Nii-sama gomenasai!" She said holding back her tears.

"Hey Semina how would you like to see me impersonate Byakuya-bo over there?"

"Shoot!" Said Semina still laughing.

"Look at me! I'm Kuchiki Byakuya-bo! I have a cherry blossom fetish and I like wearing a feminine scarf!" Said Yoruichi sticking her tongue out at Byakuya who had turned purple with rage.

"You vile miserable creature! I don't have time to spend for the likes of you!" Byakuya said dangerously coldly.

Semina still laughing her ass of said:

"Impersonate me next!"

"I'm Semina! The sexiest girl in the Seretei! I like seducing Abarai and I think that Byakuya-bo want to sleep with Shihouin Yoruichi!" Yoruichi said moving her hips to and fro.

" Ne Yoruichi-chan! I don't like seducing Abarai and I don't think that Nii-sama is your type!"

"You got that right!" Yoruichi said. "I don't like men who have a fetish for sakura and tubes and feminine hair and scarves and being stupid when their teens and getting pissed off so easily and acting so cool and stuff and I all, acting like JERKS!"

Byakuya shunpoed over to Yoruichi and grabbed her neck.

"If you don't stop this nonsense I'm going to murder you right here and now!" he said .

"Oh yeah? Do it I dare you!" Yoruichi said .

Byakuya's eyes flashed:

"Don't annoy me and don't push your luck with me!"

"Guard down!" Yoruichi chimed pinning Byakuya down and siting on him Indian style.

"Wow! Yoruichi-chan not in public !" Semina teased.

Byakuya felt horribly angry and was about to kill the ware-cat when…he remembered that he had to maintain his composure no matter what.

"Will you kindly get of me?"

"No ! I like it here! You make a comfy cushion Byakuya-bo!"

"I will not repeat myself ! Get of me!"

"Okay but only on one condition!" Yoruichi said thoughtfully .

"If that means you'll get of me!"

"Well…I want to come over and chat with Semina!"

"Out of the question! I will not have you tainting her with your vileness!"

Semina sat there watching the whole thing in dismay! What could she do? Well. In the end she just sat down, opened her mobile phone and started playing Tetris.

"Oi! Semina! Who bout I come over?" Said Yoruichi.

"Uhu! Sure whatever I don't care! I'm hitting the high score over here!" said Semina carelessly.

"For God sakes Semina!" Rukia came running over to the bunch. "Can you not see that Nii-sama is in desperate need of help?"

"If he needed help he could have asked!" Said Semina still playing. "Besides…He ain't a six year old!"

Rukia grabbed her head with her hands!

"Geez I hate you !"

"Thank you Rukia" Byakuya said getting up after Rukia had convinced the vile cat to get of him.

"My my your cute when you're my little love slave Byakuya-bo!"

"Please don't display your perverted ideas here!" Byakuya said dusting himself.

Semina was still playing Tetris when another figure joined the group.

"Oh! I nice specimen to research on!" Kurostuchi Taichou giggled .

Semina turned and met the face of the mad scientist.

"Aaaaaa ! Help!" She screeched getting up and hiding behind Byakuya.

"What do you say Missy? Can I test some of my latest machines on you?"

Semina pulled away from him and unsheathed her zanpakutou.

"Frigin mad scientist! I don't want to be your little testing dolly"

Kurostuchi Taichou grabbed Semina's arm and hoist her up.

"You impertinent little brat! I'll cut you up and use you for the lowest sort of experiments!"

"You have no life sicko!" Semina said .

"Semina! That's quite enough!" Byakuya said sternly.

"But he wants to cut me up!"

"I said silence!" Byakuya said waling up to the mad scientist .

"Kurostuchi Taichou. If you please!"

"Uh fine have the brat!" Mayuri let go of Semina. "If I come across you again! You're as good as dead!" He sneered .

"Get a life!" Semina said confident and unafraid "You don't scare me one bit!"

(Semina's thoughts)

**Not!**

Byakuya sighed.

"Such language is not appropriate for a Lady , Semina"

Semina glared at him sharply.

"Excuse me? He was about to carve me open! I happen to like living! Even if it means being a little less Lady-like!"

Rukia gasped. She would never have the strength to talk in such a way to Kuchiki Byakuya! She wouldn't have dared even if her life depended on it! But Semina…Such impertinence ! She was so strong and brave! How Rukia wished she could have her strength.

Rukia remembered the day that Byakuya had told her that she was to be executed.

(Flashback)

"The last time we meet…Will be at your execution" said Byakuya coldly walking away into the distance.

Rukia hung her head down and began to cry…

(End of Flashback)

Rukia remembered how she had cried. No one had seen her…no one had heard her. She was afraid to die like this! For helping a friend. She imagined how Semina would have acted . She would have said something like you heartless monster or are you just going to walk away and let them execute me? Is the law more important to you than family? Or I'm glad I helped Ichigo! I don't care what happens to me!

All these thoughts past through Rukia's mind like a blade. She had given anything in the world to stand up for herself and speak that day…

Byakuya knit his brows:

"Not here! Remember that you are no common shinigami! You are a member of the noblest of families! Behave like one"

Semina huffed angrily but said nothing.

Byakuya turned and started walking towards the 6th Squad home building. Semina followed…

The day passed with Semina getting to know the members of the Squad and learning her way around the building.

Finally around noon Semina was getting ready to walk out of the building and go back home when Renji grabbed her shoulder.

"Uh Semina? Can I have a minute?" He asked shyly

"Sure what's wrong"

"Oh nothing's wrong I just wanted to tell you something"

Semina blushed:

"Yes?"

"Um a couple of friends of mine from other Squads want to meet you…Can you hand out a bit with us later? We'll be waiting for you at the 6th Squad gate."

Semina laughed:

"I guess I could…"

"We'll see ya then" Renji said waving to her.

"Bye Renji-kun" Semina said smiling sweetly at him.

Renji blushed and went on his way.

Semina sighed and changed direction…she was headed for her brother's office.

Byakuya was sorting out the last pile of paperwork when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" He said apathetically without raising his head .

The door opened and Semina walked in:

"Uno…Nii-sama" Semina said shyly.

"Yes Rukia?" Byakuya said not looking up from his work.

"Ehm..It's Semina" Said the other feeling a bit annoyed .

Byakuya looked up:

"Excuse me…What is it Semina?" He said. His voice was strangely soft.

"I was wandering…can I hang out with some people later?"

Byakuya arose from his seat and walked to his library.

"What kind of people?" He asked sorting out the remaining sheets of paperwork.

"Well…Renji invited me to join them for a stroll. They want to meet me"

Byakuya adjusted his kenseikan .

"I see…"

"So…can I go?" The petite shinigami said impatiently.

Byakuya opened the door to his office and walked out. Semina followed after him. Was he ignoring her?

"Nii-sama?"

"You may go…But you are not allowed to step out of Seretei"

"But what if they want to go to Rukongai?"

"You merely don't follow"

Semina nodded:

"Arigatou Gosaiamsu! Nii-sama" She said and run of.

(A few minutes later in the Kuchiki manner)

Byakuya stepped into his bath and sat down. It had been such a long day and he felt like washing of the burdens of it with a relaxing bath. He thought about what Semina would be doing.

"She's probably playing perverted human games like that so called truth or dare or that strip poker one…."

Byakuya imagined Semina . She would say things like "Get a life you sick bastard" And God knows what else. Semina was a truly concerning Byakuya in more way than one.

"I have to teach her how to be calm and Lady-like . I have to erase the Strawberry's influence on her! And to think that he wanted her to be his girlfriend. I shall never allow that! Not in a million years! I swear!"

Byakuya leaned back and took a deep breath. The room was redolent of sweet smelling oils and there was a distinctive heat.

"Oh…how utterly relaxing" Murmured Byakuya as he closed his eyes and relaxed his tense mind.

"Byakkun!" A very unpleasant voice chimed.

Byakuya opened his eyes abruptly and sat up. Where was the brat hiding. Byakuya looked sharply round the room.

"Byakkun your so dumb that you'll never figure out where I am!" Yachiru squealed.

Byakuya growled. Damn what if she jumps into the water? Just then ….

"Byakkun!"

Byakuya looked nervously in the direction of the voice and sure enough there was the little pink haired brat…

"He! he! Byakkun make room for me!" Yachiru shouted getting ready to jump in.

Byakuya frantically grabbed a towel and threw it in the water covering himself.

"Don't you dare !" He shouted grabbing his shampoo bottle and pointing it at Yachiru.

Yachiru run up to him and giggled:

"Byakkun your body is cool she said"

"So that's what Kennpachi's teaching you huh?" Said Byakuya angrily.

Yachiru didn't say anything.

"Well? Are you going to leave my house?"

Nothing…

"I will not repeat this: GET OUT!"

Yachiru suddenly dropped something in the bathtub and run of laughing evilly.

Byakuya felt something at his feet. Something slimy and disgusting…A frog.

Byakuya leapt up and jumped out of the bathtub. The vile creature was jumping around the bathtub. Byakuya reached in and caught the frog easily. He then opened a window and threw the frog into the garden.

He shook his head…

"I'd better relax in another way…" He said annoyed .

(Meanwhile over at a restaurant )

" It was nice hanging out with you guys !" Semina said apologetically . Rising up from her seat and looking at a rather drunken Kira, Hisagi,Matsumoto, Renji and Ikkaku.

"Auu cmon hun! Don't leave! You've like touched your sake!" Matsumoto said grinning.

"Uh no thanks I can't hold my liquor" Said Semina hopping the lie will suffice. If Byakuya found out she had been drinking….Oh!

"Well then bye hun! It was nice knowing ya!"

Semina nodded happily :

"Bye mina-san!"

Semina shunpoed making haste towards the Kuchiki manner.

"I'm home!" She said walking towards her room.

"Semina baka! Don't shout that loud you'll scare her!"

"Huh? Scare who?"

Just then a tiny brown nose emerged from the sheets of Semina's bed and then a fluffy paw. Semina's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"It can't be!"

Rukia nodded:

"Oh yes it is!"

"Luna chaaaaan!" Shouted Semina rushing up to the cuddly fur ball of a dog and hugging it tight. The little inu gave a wide yawn and liked it's moist nose. She turned her head up and looked at Semina, then suddenly she started licking away at her face and wagging her tale like crazy.

"Auuu inu! Kawai little inu! Don't lick my face!" Said Semina laughing and sitting on her bed. Rukia sat next to her and petted Luna's pink tummy.

"She's so cute!" Said Rukia. "And that wittle nose awwww!"

The little dog suddenly got up and started barking in the direction of the door.

"Crazy inu! What are you barking at?"

The door opened and Byakuya walked into the room.

"Wrrraf! Wrrraf! Hrrrr!" Luna kept barking and waging her tale excitedly.

"Sit!" Byakuya ordered sharply.

Luna sat down and flopped her ears down assuming a puppy eyes look. Byakuya somewhat pleased hastened forward.

"Nii-sama…can Luna stay? I promise she is a very clean dog and won't make any messes ! And I won't let her out of my room! Gomenasai!" Semina said kneeling down .

Byakuya let out a sigh.

"Huhhh…Very well then…as long as no messes acre"

"Nii-sama Luna is as obedient and kind as my Chappy" Said Rukia.

"Ah…yes that fluff ball of yours was found in my bed again Rukia…I'm returning it to you" Byakuya said kneeling down and handing Rukia a very cute fluffy rabbit with a twitchy pink nose.

"Auuu that's kawaiiiii" Said Semina fluffing the rabbit's fur.

Luna growled and pulled on Semina's sleeve. The little dog didn't take kindly to Semina's gesture towards that rabbit.

"Oh alright…alright don't be mad you crazy inu! I still love you! Come here you little….coco-ball you !"

Luna woofed apathetically stuck her nose up and walked over to Byakuya sitting neatly next to him with an air of dignity.

"Hey! You get back here!" Semina wailed.

Byakuya picked up the fur ball and holding it somewhat tenderly handed it back to Semina.

"Thank you Nii-sama" Said Semina taking the disobedient little dog and petting it. "Now then Rukia fed you so go to sleep." She said placing Luna on her bed.

"Well then I'd better be on my way then…" Rukia said.

"Wait a minute where are you off to this time?" Demanded Semina. "You just came!"

"More errands in the human world…oh and you may go in my place the next time so be on your guard." Said Rukia winking.

"Rukia…I trust you will not sleep in that closet again!" Said Byakuya shaking his head.

"I'll tell Ichigo …Nii-sama"

Byakuya nodded. Rukia departed leaving Semina and Byakuya alone.

"Oh great!" Semina said walking towards her desk, she grabbed her laptop and opened it. Byakuya left the room.

Semina remained there deciding whether to watch Death Note or Vampire Knight.

(At the Kurosaki clinic)

Ichigo was lying on his bed thinking about Semina. Just how much power could she have as a shinigami. Would she be as strong as her brother? Ichigo mused over it for some time. He didn't want to ask Rukia. He would much rather wait for Semina to have her first earthly mission.

(Ichigo's thoughts)

Semina…I didn't even get a chance to say sorry before you left….and you didn't even say goodbye.

He finally decided he would take an evening stroll over to the playground in the park. He wanted some time alone to think…He left the house and walked slowly towards the playground…In his mind was only one thought. Could he and Semina ever be? She wasn't the Semina he knew! She was a so called noble now…yet Ichigo also knew that Byakuya would never let him be with Semina.

"That damn stiff? Huh! Not a chance" He murmured to himself.

He reached the playground and sat on the swings. He felt angry and sad at the same time. And at any rate…Semina never said she liked him…Did she?

(At the Kuchiki estate)

Semina lay on her bed in her sleeping yukata. She wasn't sleepy at all! She kept thinking about the squad that she would be permanently placed in. She thought about what Ichigo had said about that guy…Aizen was it? He had betrayed the Soul Society …Semina didn't know much about him…yet she felt that it was her responsibility to fight with everything she had to help defeat him. After all…He kidnapped Orihime one time didn't he? Yes…Semina became as ferocious as a bear when it came to friends and family. That was who she was. Semina knew that she could never be cold and apathetic towards others who needed help. She just couldn't be Byakuya!

"Byakuya…If there was one way to show you how you were in the past .What it means to be kind and tender and to love! What I wouldn't give to see your tender side once again" She said pulling her covers up and closing her eyes...The moon was high in the heavens and Soul Society was asleep...


	12. Going to a party

Semina woke up suddenly. As if she was awakening from a trance! Beside her was Katsueki Koukigyokou.

"I do not trust them!" She said suddenly.

Semina tried to rub her eyes but she couldn't move her hands!

"Don't trust who?"

The black haired girl turned towards Semina and grabbed her hands:

"Look at what they did to you!" She said .

Semina grew afraid:

"Have you gone mad? Tell me this is a joke!"

"Look at what they did to you! LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO YOU!"

"Leave me alone!"Semina screamed and writhed in dismay. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Katsueki Koukigyokou let go of her hands. Semina turned to glance behind her and she was falling into a deep dark pit. She tried to scream but no sound came out. And then she saw that she was holding on to a dead body!

"Aaaaaa…"

"Semina? Semina?" A soft voice spoke in the chilling darkness.

Semina jumped up breathing heavily. A terrified expression on her face.

"Uh…uh…uh…She was there! Dead!" She panted.

Akana looked at her .

"It's fine dear. You were having a nightmare that's all..No one's dead"

"But I could feel her!" She stammered.

Akana laughed:

"Maybe this is who you were feeling!" She giggled holding up Luna who was curled up resting against Semina's side.

The little dog yawned and began to wag it's tale.

"Oh man! You crazy inu! You want me to die from a heart attack or something?" Semina demanded tickling the chubby puppy's pink tummy.

"Well you ought to get ready…Semina dear. It's already nine in the morning!"

"Right…Oh! I have a splitting headache!"

"Maybe a nice cup of tea and some breakfast will take care of that!" Akana said stroking Luna's fur. "As for you Luna-san! It's time for your own meal!"

Semina nodded from behind the changing screen.

"I'll be right there Akana" She said adjusting her shihakousou obi belt.

(After breakfast)

"Nii-sama? Do you happen to know when Rukia will be back? I want to ask her some things"

Byakuya finished his tea:

"It depends on how long her errands in the human world are. However she may return the day after tomorrow"

"Oh…And is there any news about the squad business?"

Byakuya nodded his head:

"Starting tomorrow you are placed in the 8th Squad as third seat"

Semina almost fell down:

"Third seat? Already?...Awesome dude!...I mean…thank you Nii-sama.." Said Semina trying to keep herself from exploding into laughter. She had just said "awesome dude" to Byakuya ! That was one that Rukia would flip over!

"Do not thank me…Thank Kyoraku Taichou for insisting that I allow this to happen" Said Byakuya seriously.

Semina bowed:

"Arigatou gosaimasu for allowing this to happen" She said .

Just then Akana came into the room.

"My lord..There is a messenger from the Nishimaru clan that wishes to speak to you"

"Very well…Show him in" Byakuya said nodding.

Akana bowed and departed …Semina started getting ready to take her leave also…

"Semina…You may stay if you wish" Byakuya said.

Semina blushed…Was he asking her to stay?

"Well…If you wish me to stay…" She began.

"I said you may stay if you wish…" Byakuya said coldly.

"Please excuse me…" Semina said as coldly as he did. "I'm sure I won't be of any use"

Semina departed from the room sliding the door behind her. Then she stooped and pressed her ear against the door.

From inside the room she could hear the voice of the messenger quite clearly:

"Lord Kuchiki…I come with an invitation from my master… He humbly requests that you and your sisters be present at the gathering of noble families the Nishimaru clan is holding at their estate"

There was a pause:

"You may tell your master that I may be present" Byakuya said apathetically.

From behind the door Semina was getting anxious:

(Semina's thoughts)

I wander how these cliché gatherings are…Hmm It sounds somewhat fun though! I wander if Nii-sama will actually attend.

And besides that means that I have to be present there too!

Inside the room Byakuya had dismissed the messenger.

Semina shunpoed to her room:

"I don't think he will except the invitation…After all when Nii-sama said that he 'may' he never actually does! Oh well…There would probably be a bunch of stuck up nobles and no kids my age anyway!" Semina remarked while gazing at herself in the mirror. Suddenly she gasped. The ruby was gone!

"The knot must have come undone while I was in Nii-sama's chambers ! Damn! I ought to find that ruby right away!" Semina got up and slid the shoji door open.

"I believe this is yours?" Byakuya said handing Semina the ruby necklace.  
"Yes…It's my zanpakuto's…Arigatou..."

"Semina…It seems that we are both requested to attend a gathering of the four noble families…"

"Really? Um…If you wish to attend Nii-sama.." Semina said innocently.

"Do you wish to attend?" Byakuya said.

"Well…I don't exactly know if I want to go or not…"

Byakuya secretly smiled.

"There will be many girls your age there"

Semina's eyes lit up:

"Well maybe…It would be nice to go…But only if you want to go Nii-sama"

Byakuya turned to leave the room:

"We shall depart in about two hours time...Until then finish that third seat application form and hand it to me" He said…

"Hi…Nii-sama" Semina said walking towards her desk and sitting down.

Byakuya walked into his office…He knelt by the side of his desk and turned a small wooden knob that was fastened to the side. A small secret drawer opened in front of the desk. Byakuya opened it slowly and took out a handkerchief of creamy silk. He slowly unwrapped the condense and gazed at it.

"Hisana" He murmured…as he gazed at the old photograph of his beloved wife in her wedding kimono. She seemed to be so happy that day.

(Flashback)

Byakuya walks into his bedroom where Hisana is waiting for him...

"Byakuya-sama…"

Byakuya runs to her and picks u in his arms.

"My darling…no one will harm you now! Were finally together forever!"

"Byakuya-sama…till death do us part…"

Byakuya kisses her lips:

"Not even death can do us part Hisana…"

"My darling…I am afraid…What if they try to separate us?"

Byakuya hugs her tightly:

"Just they dare! Just they dare to lay one figure on you and I swear I'll.."

"Byakuya-sama…I would never ask for such a thing…I simply want to repay you for your love…"

Byakuya smiles and lays Hisana on the bed:

"The only thing I could ever ask for is you!"

Hisana's eyes glisten.

"Aishiteru Byakuya-sama"

"My Hisana…"

(End of flashback)

Byakuya kept glancing at the photo.

"She was so happy…" "Her eyes glistened just like…"

"Nii-sama?" Semina's soft voice woke Byakuya from his trance.

He made haste to quickly hide the photos in the secret drawer once more.

"You may enter" He said in his usual clod aristocratic manner.

The figure of the petite yet charming shinigami entered briskly with the usual sunny smile on her delicate lips.

"I finished the forms as you requested. And it seems this requires your signature" She said presenting the papers to Byakuya.

Byakuya signed the papers quickly.

"You may go now Semina" He said.

His eyes met Semina's worried gaze:

"Nii-sama? Is everything alright? You seem somewhat troubled…Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked earnestly.

Byakuya looked at her stiffly:

"I am perfectly fine Semina…I assure you there is no need for you to be concerned about me!" He said abruptly.

This shook Semina. However she remained calm.

"I'm sorry for making you feel worse…I just wanted you to know… I can always help" She said softly. Before Byakuya had a chance to answer she had left the room.

Byakuya sighed . What could she do to close the wound in his heart? Nothing! But her warm and loving words kept echoing in Byakuya's head. "I can always help"…

"Can you?" Byakuya murmured .

Meanwhile at the Urahara shop Rukia was purchasing some soul candies.

"Urahara do you have Chappies?"

"Let's see…Ururu? Do we have Chappies in the storage room?"

The shy girl poked her head from the door and walked towards them:

"Yes…Owner, here they are" She said handing him five different colored plastic tubes.

"Take your pick Rukia-chan"

Rukia examined the flavors : Wild cherry, peppermint, pineapples and cream, strawberry, blackberry…

"Eto…Which one's Semina's favorite flavor again?" Rukia asked.

"Semina-chan bought pineapples and cream the last time. But this time how bout you get her some Ichigo" He said laughing.

Rukia gave Urahara a punch in the stomach.

"You dummy! Quit your perverted ideas" Rukia shouted.

"It's just a friendly suggestion…" Urahara said innocently.

"Friendly suggestion my butt! But I might as well follow it!"

Rukia said . "Alright! I'll take Wild Cherry for Nii-sama and Strawberry for Ichigo…I mean Semina"

Urahara grinned:

"That's a good idea! You know how Semina can be when she doesn't get her Ichigo every once in a while…"

Rukia answered with a harsh blow to Urahara's head:

"Dumbass!"

(At the Kuchiki estate)

The time was nearing for the party and Byakuya had decided to go tell Semina personally. He made his way through the corridors towards Semina's room. From inside the room he could clearly hear her voice.

"I'm telling you it makes me look fat Akana! I don't understand why you don't see that it makes me look fat! It's obvious!"

"Nonsense ! You look charming, beautiful and incredibly slim in this kimono Lady Semina"

"I'm going to get toasted in this thing…Geez!"

"Now..now stop complaining had let me fix your obi belt. Oh and wear this necklace with it.."

"Fine…fine. It can't be helped anyway"

"Stop having worries about looking fat! Honestly Lady Semina I believe your too slim for your age! You ought to eat more young lady!"

"I'm a girl Akana! I'm supposed to worry about these things a little. I'm not vain but I do know when something makes me look fat!"

"Oh! You are utterly impossible! Just like your mother! She always wanted to wear boy's clothes instead of her elegant kimonos..."

"Well maybe she needed a nice pair of jeans …Instead of a kimono.."

Byakuya shook his head…That human world! Always spoiling Soul Society teen agers. He remembered how Rukia had started going around with jeans in the house…He sighed.

"Akana" He said .

The door slid slightly open and Akana came out:

"Lady Semina is ready Master"

Byakuya nodded .

The door opened a little more and Byakuya's eyes met Semina.

She looked absolutely stunning ! She wore a formal kimono of soft pastel green silk with water lilies of black silk embroidered on it . Her hair was held up by a clip of black jade while two strands of her brown cascades of hair rippled down the sides of her face. On her neck was a pendent on a slim white gold chain. It formed a green jade peony that was in bloom.

Semina's makeup was discreet, just a little mascara and translucent lip gloss. This somewhat jarred with her traditional clothing. She stepped up to Byakuya and smiled. As she stood in front of him, the scent of her Miss Cherie Dior perfume seemed to circle around him like a blessing.

"Um…Nii-sama?" Her voice broke the silence of the moment.

Byakuya awoke from his trance and tuned towards the hall way.

"Let us go" He said softly leading the way.

"Now remember what I told you my dear!" Akana whispered as Semina hastened after Byakuya.

They both got into the carriage that was to take them to the Nishimaru manner and sat down .

Throughout the journey Semina was lost in her world of thought. She kept going through scenes of happy parties spent with friends and enchanting times of her and Ichigo sitting alone on the balcony getting ready to kiss…Someone always had to interrupt…Once it was a drunken Keigo…Another time it was Rukia! Maybe she and Ichigo were never meant to be…

While lost in her world Semina gave a quick glance at Byakuya. She was surprised to see that he was looking right back at her! They both looked elsewhere as if eye contact between them was forbidden. Semina briefly closed her eyes and saw Byakuya's eyes gazing at her. Sometimes they appeared gray and sometimes diamond blue. Hers never changed color …They were always the warm yet determined honey brown.

Byakuya sat looking out the window as they passed through Seretei…In his mind were Semina's eyes. In them he saw eternal sadness, fire, ice that cannot freeze, poison that cannot kill…Everything of the riddle Semina was for him…She was so much more than he knew…And deep inside him he wished he knew…Yes. He wanted to know!

They finally arrived at the Nishimaru manner.

"Lord Kuchiki! It is an honor to have you within my humble home" Lord Nishimaru said bowing lightly.

"Lord Nishimaru" Byakuya said following Nishimaru's gesture.

"Ah! This must be the lovely Lady Semina!" Said Lord Nishimaru kissing Semina's hand "Why it is true that you depict Lady Yuki in every way my dear!" He said

"Thank you Lord Nishimaru" Semina said blushing.

"My you are truly a beauty to grace Soul Society with your presence my Lady" He said .

Semina blushed furiously.

Byakuya huffed. He never liked Lord Nishimaru..He was always hitting on young beautiful girls even back at shinigami academy.

(Flashback)

"Oh Nishimaru-senpai stop teasing me!"

A young Lord Nishimaru grins enigmatically.

"On the contrary my sweet cherry lipped Lady ! What I say is true! You alone are the love of my life! Would you consider baring my heirs?"

"Oh Nishimaru-senpai!"

"No! Nishimaru-senpai you said I was the love of your life!"

"No it was I!"

"You are all insane! It was me!"

"No! It was me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

A crowd of girls gather around Nishimaru.

"Ladies! Ladies! Please! You can all take turns!" Nishimaru laughed.

Byakuya sat at his desk disgusted.

"When will you stop being such a sick bastard Nishimaru?"

"You jealous Kuchiki? If you weren't such a barbarian you would find a girlfriend !"

"Shut up! Bastard!" Byakuya shouts.

"Nishimaru-senpai! Don't get Kuchiki-sama angry"

Another group of girls gathers around Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-senpai! Will you go out with me?"

"No! ME!"

"No! It must be me!"

"Will you please be on your way ladies?" Byakuya said covering his ears and giving them a cold stabbing look.

"Ha! See Kuchiki? Your such a barbarian!"

"I told you to shut up you son of a…" Byakuya started.

"Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Byakuya turned .

"Gii-sama…"

Ginrei shook his head.

"Once again you are acting like a barbarian!"

"But I…"

"No buts young man! If I ever hear you speak like this to Nishimaru again!"

"Uhhh…Hi Gii-sama…"

(End of flashback)

"Lord Nishimaru" Byakuya said firmly.

"Oh pardon me Lord Kuchiki…Your sister's beauty is so dazzling that it blinded my humble eyes!"

"Oh…Lord Nishimaru….You flatter me …" Semina said smiling shyly.

"Semina…" Byakuya hissed.

"Um…Perhaps you would like to join the other beautiful little princesses…Please follow me" Lord Nishimaru said with a flattering smile.

Semina and Byakuya fallowed after him. The Nishimaru manner wasn't half as big as the Kuchiki manner but it had a happy and cozy atmosphere that the Kuchiki manner had always lacked…

"Uh! Here we are!" Lord Nishimaru said stopping in front of a large door. He slid it open and motioned for Semina to walk in.

"Ladies ! This is Miss Kuchiki Semina!" Lord Nishimaru said.

A rather large group of girls looked up. The oldest were fifteen(Shinigami age: 115) and the youngest about eight(Shinigami age: 80). The stood there motionlessly looking at Semina.

"Ayumi dear?" Lord Nishimaru called.

A fifteen year old girl with raven black hair and blue eyes walked elegantly up to them.

"Welcome Lady Semina…Please do not take notice of the others…They are merely dazzled at the sight of a Kuchiki…Come and join us" She said smiling sweetly.

"I thank you Lady Ayumi" Semina said smiling the same way.

Ayumi took her hand and lead her to the other girls. She turned and glanced at Lord Nishimaru"

"Father…"

"Yes…Indeed…Come Lord Kuchiki let us leave the maidens in peace shall we?"

The door closed …

Semina sat down in a formal seiza style and looked at the others. They were clearly afraid to even speak to her.

Just then a smaller girl began to cry…

"Kiki!" Hissed a girl next to her.

Semina pulled herself closer to the girl.

"What's wrong little one?" She asked softly.

"Please Lady Semina she didn't mean it.." The girl next to Kiki pleaded.

"Hey chill out! I'm not going to eat her or something…"

"You aren't going to punish her for showing disrespect?"

"I'm not a tyrant you know! Calm down, will you!"

The little girl kept crying.

Semina searched in the folds of her sleeves and produced something.

"Psssst Kiki honey? Will you look at me?" Semina said softly.

The little girl shook her head.

"Alright…I guess I'll eat this lollypop on my own!" Semina chuckled.

Kiki looked up.

"What flavor is it?"

"Kiki! Such insolence!" The girl next to her said.

"Let me handle this…" Semina said winking at the girl.

"It's berries and cream"

Kiki's face lit up.

"Here you go Kiki-chan" Semina said giving the little one the lollypop.

"Thanks…" Kiki said giving Semina a big hug.

"Kiki! How dare you do something like this?" The girl scolded again.

But she was surprised when she saw Semina hugging her back.

"What's your name?" Semina asked the astonished girl.

"My-my name is Sayuri lady Semina"

Semina winked at her.

"Cool name! And please just call me Semina!"

"If you insist…Semina" Said Sayuri lightly smiling.

"How dare you speak to someone out of your rank in society?"

Ayumi shouted at Sayuri.

The girl bowed:

"Forgive me Lady Nishimaru…I…Well I" She mumbled.

"Spit it out!" The girl shouted impatiently.

"I insisted she'd talk to me Lady Ayumi" Said Semina sternly. "But that gives you now authorization to treat her like she's a mere nothing!"

"What are you talking about Lady Semina! Truly you must not now that she is of the lowest amongst our family imaginable!" Said Ayumi scornfully. "Her parents are not even of noble blood!"

"So what? She's still one of us?"

Ayumi laughed and took Semina's hands in hers:

"Truly my dear Semina-san you have a few things to learn! Come and join us here were we are of pure blood and leave the tainted ones to their fortunate experience of ever laying eyes on you or even stepping foot in here for that matter!"

Semina was about open her mouth and say something really un-Lady like when the door opened slowly to reveal a small servant girl about Kiki's age walking in carrying a tray with tea cups and snacks on it.

"Set it down there and then leave!" Ayumi said not even bothering to look in the girl's direction.

Semina looked concerned at the little girl. She seemed to stager under the weight of the tray. She remained there watching.

"Semina dear? Will you join us?" Ayumi said gracefully enticing Semina to walk by her side.

"Yea…whatever" Semina mumbled and walked towards the sitting cushion. Yet no sooner had she sat down a loud crash was heard from behind her. She swiftly turned and saw the little servant girl lying in a pile of broken tea cups and plates with a pool of tea around her.

Semina's first concern was to get up and help the child when Ayumi stopped her.

"Let me handle this" She said darkly.

Semina's eyes lowered in horror at the stick Ayumi held in her hands.

"What are you going to?... Surely !" Semina started .

Ayumi walked briskly over to the young child who cowered in fear.

"Insolent little bitch! How dear you show such impertinence in front of me!" She said raising the stick and getting ready to bring it down on the defenseless child with all her strength.

The girl steeled herself for the merciless beating when time seemed to freeze!

The child looked up. Ayumi had frozen! Her stick held back by none other than Semina!

"Don't you dare do such a monstrous thing" She hissed.

"Do not test me Kuchiki!" Ayumi hissed equally . "I will punish this brat"

"Not if I can help it Nishimaru" Semina said grabbing the stick and braking it.

"Huh! What do you think you are doing?" Ayumi demanded.

"Showing you some manners"

Ayumi stepped back. "Listen here you.."

"No ! You listen! From the moment I stepped in here I've been listening to you about who's tainted and who's not! This girl may not be of noble blood but she's has a soul, a heart and feelings! You aren't superior just because you call her a bitch and hit her! Coward!" Semina said flinging the broken stick away.

Ayumi huffed outraged :

"I would never expect such Un-Lady like behavior from your clan!"

"The one with the Un-Lady like behavior is you! And you now what? I'd rather be a servant than have the likes of you as my friend !" Semina said . All the girls rose from their seats and began to clap.

"What is this? How dare you?"

"Semina-chan's right Ayumi! Your always lecturing us on who's inferior and who's superior! We've had enough of it!"

"You think you are so superior? You are nothing without your father!" Sayuri hissed helping the little servant girl up.

"Face it Ayumi! We've had enough of you! Quit acting like a total jerk!" Semina said crossing her arms.

Through the slightly opened door Byakuya watched…He never knew that Semina was a such a rebel! Maybe she was truly like their mother. Nevertheless Byakuya disagreed with what was going on! He decided that he would speak to Semina once the gathering was at an end…

Inside the room Ayumi was flabbergasted. She walked slowly and sat in front of Semina.

"You daughter of a shameless whore! " She shouted

Every girl gasped!

Semina's eyes flashed. Her palm struck strongly against Ayumi's face…Making her fall down abruptly.

"Call my mother a whore again and I won't hesitate to dice you!" Semina hissed.

Ayumi sat there astounded. She had never been struck before in her life!

"You! You…struck me!" She said breathlessly.

"Someone once told me…That if you can't educate a moron with words! Use your hands! Back then I didn't understand…until I got my first slap!" Semina said giving her hand to Ayumi.

"Why are you helping me?" Ayumi said slowly.

"Cause you got what was coming and now you just ought to apologize to all of us" Said Semina helping her up.

Ayumi gasped. Even after insulting Semina…She still was willing to forgive her! Ayumi knelt down and bowed low.

"Please I beg you to forgive my behavior….I never was able to see things the way you do! I was always taught to…" She was interrupted by two arms around her waist. Semina was hugging her!

"I don't hold grudges at my friends…" Semina said softly.

The other girls froze.

"Semina-san!"

"Who would have thought that she would forgive Ayumi for…"

"How noble!"

They all began to cheer in unison. Ayumi's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Semina back.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything!"

"It's alright…as long as you mean what you say" Semina said .

"Girls…I'm very sorry…And Sayuri –san please exept my deepest apologies" Ayumi said solemnly.

Sayuri blushed.

"Lady Ayumi….I"

"Let's quit it with the emotional talk and have some fun!" Said a voice behind the group of girls.

"Shihoin-sama" Ayumi turned and bowed to Yoruichi.

"Yo! Long time no see! Ayumi! You still a bitch I see" Yoruichi said patting her back.

"Not anymore Yoruichi-chan!" Semina said winking at Ayumi.

"That's my awesome girl the Kuchiki rebel !" Yoruichi said slapping Semina a high five.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I got bored with all the others in there and I couldn't tease Byakuya-bo either so I forced him to tell me where you were and here I am!" Yoruichi laughed. "Maybe I owe him a cherry blossom fiethish prize!"

Semna exploded with laughter.

"Yo-yoruichi you really are the worst!"

"Yea! Yea! Whatever! Let's have some fun cause am sick of being a Lady!"

Semina smiled enigmatically.

"Hey mina-san! How bout we have some fun huh?"

The girls looked at each other in unwillingly and then nodded in unison.

"Hell Yeah!" They all shouted including Ayumi.

Semina nodded. This party wasn't so boring after all.

It was late in the afternoon and Byakuya had began to grow weary of the celebration. He decided that he and Semina were leaving. He slowly made his way over to the room were all the girls were. From inside he could hear screams and laughs.

'What are they doing?' He thought .

He slowly slid the door a little open and gazed inside.

"My turn! Truth or dare….Uhhhh let's see….Semina!"

"Oh me again?"

"Yup you've got guts" Yoruichi's familiar voice boomed.

"I choose dare!" Semina said .

"I dare you to do your impersonation of teen age Byakuya-bo"

Byakuya's eyes widened :

'If she dares!' He thought angrily.

"I can't ! I don't know how he was as a teen ager!"

"Okay I'll do it!"

Yoruichi stood up .

"You damned were-cat! Give me back my hair band right now!

You bitchy were-cat If you don't give me back my sash I'm going to unleash the cherry blossoms of fury on you!"

All the girls exploded. Semina and Ayumi were lying on each other gasping for breath.

"I can't take it! It's priceless!" Semina gasped.

"My dad told me that once in shinigami academy a girl poured ink on Kuchiki-sama's hair but it didn't show !" Ayumi laughed.

"My dad told me that Yoruichi-chan once put a frog in his bathtub!" Another girl laughed.

"Well ! I can tell you about what Yachiru does every day !" Semina said . "That's why…Rule number one! Nii-sama always keeps a lollypop inside of his sleeves."

"Now that's what I call smart thinking"

"That's Kuchiki-sama for you!"

"Uhhh! Kuchiki taichou! I totally wish I was older!"

"Myano stop your dreaming again! Last week it was Kira-fukutaichou then the Substitue shinigami and now Kuchiki taichou!"

"Can I help it if he stole my cute little heart?" Myano said blushing.

"Geez for a such a young age! You really have perverted thoughts!" Semina said.

"My onii-chan has these great magazines from the human world that…."

"Shut up you perv! Don't start with that again!"

Semina shook her head:

"Never act like those magazines Mayano-chan!"

"But there so cool!"

"Uh! You are the biggest perv in Soul Society !" A taller girl by the name of Yamada said .

"Ne Yamada-chan…You should take those magazines away from her!"

Suddenly Semina caught sight of Byakuya who was motioning for her to come.

"Uno…I guess it's time for me to go"

"Bye Semi-chaaaan!"

"Bye Ayumi!Hey Yamada! Don't let Mayano read any of those magazines! Oh and Sayuri get your sister more lollypops!" Seminas said rushing towards the door.

"Wait Semina! I'm coming too! I've had enough!" Yoruichi said running after Semina.

The both walked on towards the gates of the manner .

Byakuya was waiting for Semina by the carriage .

"Gomenasai Nii-sama! I didn't mean to keep you waiting .

"Yo ! Byakuya-bo" Yoruichi chimed.

"Were-cat" Byakuya mumbled "Come Semina we are leaving"

"Bye Yoruichi-chan! Semina said hugging her!"

"I'll call ya tonight and we can chit-chat! Oh and by the way Rukia told me to give you these!" She said tossing a small plastic bag to Semina.

"Soul Candies?"

"Yup ! New flavors for you and Byakuya-bo over there. Well catch you later!"

Semina peered into the bag and got the tubes of candy out of it.

"Hmm…Nii-sama! This is for you!" Semina said handing Byakuya the wild cherry flavored Sould Candy.

Byakuya examined it.

"The small print is in a foreign language"

Semina examined hers:

"English Soul Candy? Well that's one I've never heard before!"

As they began their journey home Semina examined her Soul Candy.

"Mine is Ichigo flavored" She said

Byakuya looked up sharply at the mention of Ichigo.

"As in strawberry flavored" Semina said laughing.

Byakuya almost sighed out loud with relief. He hated that puny strawberry with all his heart! He had decided that after he and Ichigo fought, he would never eat strawberries ever again!

Yet there was nothing wrong with wild cherry flavor! Was there?


	13. Human disaster!

When Byakuya and Semina both arrived at the Kuchiki manner it was early evening.

Semina went straight to her room and changed into her normal attire . She felt a little tired.

Byakuya was already in his own room lying on his bed taking a rest, when he thought he'd inspect the Soul Candy just to see how his body would behave with this type of candy in it. He swallowed the dark pink pill. The savory taste of wild cherry that felt somewhat creamy filled his mouth. Byakuya awaited for his soul to be replaced by the false one but to his surprise nothing happened. He waited for the candy to at least leave his body . Still nothing!

"How very peculiar! He murmured.

Suddenly he felt quite weak. His body felt heavy .He lay down on his bed and shut his eyes. Before he knew it he was asleep.

Semina was in her room hugging her tube of Soul Candy. She shut her eyes and pretended that she was hugging Ichigo.

"Goodnight my Strawberry boy!" She giggled and shut her eyes.

The next day Byakuya woke up quite refreshed. He stretched and yawned. His body felt somewhat lighter than yesterday night! Not to mention younger! Yet his clothes felt strangely larger than usual. Oh well…He ought not to have fallen asleep in his shihakoushou anyway! He slowly made his way over to his mirror and!

"Aaaaaaaa!"

Semina jumped up frightened. She burst into Byakuya's room.

"Nii-sama? Is everything alright? Why did you scream like that?"Semina stopped dead .

Now it was her turn to scream .

"What the hell?" She shouted "Who the heck are you?"

"It's me nitwit !" Byakuya said angrily.

Semina walked briskly close to him and circled him curiously.

"What in the world are you doing now?" Byakuya said.

"You…you shrunk!" Semina said still shocked. "And your voice has changed" "And your all girly looking" "And your reiatsu has disappeared!"

"I know that ,you….WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said your reiatsu has disappeared. I…OH MY GOD YOUR REIATSU HAS DISSAPEARED!" Shouted Semina shaking Byakuya up and down.

"B-but why?" Byakuya said shocked.

"How should I know ?" Semina said. "Hold on! Did you do anything yesterday?"

"I…I can't remember doing anything!"

"Think! It's important!"

"I came in here…I took my clothes of…I lay down on my bed and then I decided to test the Soul Candies…"

"Did you say test the Soul Candies?"

Semina ran over the small table and picked up the tube:

"These aren't Soul Candies!" She cried out "These are humanification candies!"

"What in the world is?" Byakuya started.

Semina read the fine print:

**Ningen **(Human)**Candies**:

The best humanification candies in the world!

**Caution: Causes reiatsu to leak from shinigami until he is reduced to perfect, younger human state! Takes twenty four hours time to take effect .**

Semina turned to Byakuya.

"Dumbass ! Why didn't you frigin read the fine print before eating them!"

"Why? What are they?"

"They candies that turn you into a human! A reiatsu-less human!"

Byakuya was utterly shocked.

He sat down .

"What do I do?"

"Cmon let's go!" Semina said grabbing the miserable teen aged Byakuya by the arm.

"Wait! Were to?"

"To someone who can help"

(At the 6th Squad Office)

"A fine mess you've gotten yourself into Taichou!" Renji exclaimed looking at the teen aged kid.

"Shut up Abarai!" Byakuya huffed.

Semina sat down .

"Great! This is just great! That science freak Mayuri can't help! Plus the Senkai Gate won't be ready for at least another two hours"

"Cheer up! It could be worse! He could have been turned into a baby!" Renji joked.

"Go to hell Abarai!" Byakuya shouted angrily.

Renji looked at the annoying teen .

"Shut up! Your annoying !" He said carelessly.

"You just wait till I turn back into my usual self again !" Byakuya snapped.

"What? You're going to kick my butt taichou?" Renji scoffed. "Maybe this time I will surpass you!"

"Not in your dreams!"

"Oh! Yeah? Talk to my Zabimaru then!"

"You'll get Senbonzakura to deal with!"

"Oh? I don't see him anywhere now ? What happened? Did you turn human by mistake?"

Semina was beginning to get more and more angry.

"You two asses!" She choked out, a murderous aura around her! I'm killing you both!" She shouted getting ready to pounce on them .

Just then a hell butterfly flew in through the window and sat on Semina's hand.

"Right! You are lucky! This saved your asses from certain death!" Semina said. "Nii-sama ! We have to go to a Captain's meeting in the 1st Squad building"

Byakuya nodded and staggered to follow after Semina.

She walked on.

"What's keeping you?"

Byakuya lifted his massive shihakousou .

"My clothes are!" He exclaimed puling the mass of black and white up and tightening the sash around his waist.

Semina walked over to him and picked him up. He was light as a feather.

"Hold on tight Nii-sama! This is going to be a fast ride!" She said.

"No! No! Don't shunpo!" The frightened teen shouted. But before he could protest further Semina was already flash stepping at full speed.

"Aaaaaa!" Byakuya grabbed Semina hips tight and closed his eyes. He had never been carried by a girl before! Such embarrassment indeed! He felt himself growing hotter and he started feeling quite uncomfortable in a place he wasn't meant to be feeling anything at all! It took the teen quite a long time to realize that he had his head resting on Semina's chest!

They arrived at the Building and Semina put Byakuya down.

"Hope you enjoyed the ride!" She laughed.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her.

They both walked inside and in the meeting hall of the Captains.

"Kuchiki Taichou! I see what happened is true!" Yamamoto Sou-Taichou said thoughtfully.

"Yamamoto Sou-Taichou. If I may speak the candies that were the cause of this hassle were given to us as said to be Soul Candies! By Urahara Kisuke!"

"Now now! Don't pin this on me Semina-chan!" Urahara said walking up to them.

"But it's your fault!"

"I simply mixed up the merchandise ! Do forgive me!"

"Why you lazy good for nothing mad scientist !" Byakuya hissed.

"I doesn't matter! As long as it can be undone!" Semina said .

"Hmmm… I'm afraid that dear Kuchiki Taichou will be like this for at least a couple of weeks…" Urahara said fanning himself.

"How many!" Both Semina and Byakuya demaned in unison.

"About seven or eight!"

"Naniiiiii?" Both Semina and Byakuya said in unison.

"Kuchiki Taichou! However if you remain close to someone who has a powerful reiatsu the process will be slightly quickened !" Yamamoto Sou Taichou said . "Therefore you are to remain by the side of your sister and perhaps Kurosaki Ichigo".

"No! Not the rotten ryoka strawberry" Byakuya wailed.

"Heh! He's still a brat!" Koyraku Taichou said.

"That he is"Ukitake Taichou said.

"You are both to depart for the human world in about an hour! That will be all!" Yamamoto Sou Taichou said waving his hand.

"Nicely done aristo-boy ! Ya had to get yourself in another mess!" Zaraki Taichou said .

"I don't expect for a commoner like yourself to understand that this unfortunate situation was none of my doing!" Byakuya said mortified.

"Zaraki Taichou! Please don't pick on Nii-sama! He's kind of having it ruff right now!" Semina said softly bobbing her eyes at Kenpachi and smiling sweetly at the barbarian Taichou.

"Ts! Oi! Aristo boy! You may be a total looser but your sis is one persuasive chick !" Kenpachi said winking at Byakuya.

Byakuya almost fainted. If he wasn't so young he would have suffered a heart attack this very minute!

"That's what I'm afraid of…" He mumbled miserably.

The two teen agers walked out of the building mortified.

"Weeks…" Wailed Semina.

"The puny strawberry" Wailed Byakuya.

Semina sighed and pulled her shihakousou sleeves up.

"Here…I'm guessing it's hard to see" She said handing Byakuya a black hair band.

"Thank you" Byakuya said pulling his hair up into a stiff, tall ponytail. Semina did the same whipping the sweat from her forehead.

"Let's look at this positively…It can't get any worse can it?"  
Semina said trying to be cheerful.

"Can't get any worse? Of course not! How much more could happen to me? I could turn into a baby !" Byakuya shouted .

Semina looked at her brother thoughtfully .

"Okay…That was completely out of your character…Did you forget take your humanification candies today?" She sneered.

Byakuya glared at her murderously.

"Well when we go to the human world you can stay at my place…Aunt Ohatsu won't have a problem" Semina added thoughtfully .

"Semina…I…I don't think I want to see…" Byakuya said meekly.

Semina looked at him.

"I understand how you feel…But please give it a try…She loves you as much as she loves me you know…"

"I know but…Am I okay with it?"

Seminas' eyes widened. Had Byakuya just opened up to her?

"Nii-sama…I…I'm here with you" She said winking at him. "But…how do we tell Rukia?"

Byakuya shrugged :

"I am entrusting the explanations to you…" He said typically.

Semina looked at the scrawny teen who looked more like a girl than a boy. He was even skinnier than her! She had few memories of how Byakuya used to look as a child…Or even no memories at all. She was happy to see him in this form deep down. His warm large eyes had returned. The cold grey eyes were gone…gone for at least eight weeks!

Just then known figure ran up to them.

"Semina-chan! So nice to see you! And congrats about your promotion" Rangiku chirruped hugging Semina to death.

"Your killing me…" Semina managed to choke out .

Rangiku stopped and giggled.

"Woops…they did it again! They once almost suffocated me too" She said pointing to her chest.

Byakuya had blushed to much that he looked like a rose. Rangiku turned her attention to the young boy.

"Is this your boy friend Semi Semi –chan? Oh he's totally cute."

"Um actually Rangiku, he's…" Semina started uncomfortably.

"Oh! Don't worry love I understand…Your shy about it! Don't worry I won't tell your hot brother anything!" Rangiku said.

"My hot brother?" Semina whimpered beginning to shrink.

"Oh you must admit he's soo hot! I know a bunch of girls in the S.W.A (Shinigami Women's Association) that are dying to see him naked! I saw him shirtless once you know…" Rangiku said turning red.

Semina had shrunk to chibi size and was in a state of shock.

"Have you Matsumoto fukutaichou ?" Byakuya inquired getting ready to murder the perky blonde.

Rangiku nodded with an ear to ear smile on her face.

"I swear my nose bled that moment! I felt like there would be a super Rangiku explosion in my chest!"

Semina of course had long departed from the world of the living and was now lying in chibi form with utter emptiness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry if my chest caused you such harassment" Byakuya hissed.

Rangiku stopped dead and circled the teen aged boy. Then she exploded with laughter.

"Nice one honey…Sorry but I ain't attracted to girly looking boys" She said patting Byakuya's head.

"Rangiku…" Semina wailed "He is Kuchiki Byakuya"

The perky blonde looked at Byakuya who was truly about to explode.

"Heh…hehehe…GOTTA RUN!" She said shunpoing as far away from the ten aged noble as possible.

"Why you little…" Byakuya said waving his fist in the air.

Semina sighed with relief and glanced at Byakuya.

"You won't be able to go into a gigai…You know that don't you"

Byakuya huffed:

"Of course I comprehend that! Humans don't need gigais!"

Semina hoisted Byakuya once more in her arms.

"Don't shunpo again…I don't want touch your chest agai…" Byakuya started.

"Hold on tight" Was the reply.

Once again Byakuya endured the embarrassing journey to the Kuchiki manner.

Semina carried the noble all the way to her room and put him down as if were was a dolly.

She went to her wardrobe and started rummaging around inside it.

"Now where did I put those jeans…Damn it!" She mumbled.

"Um..What are you doing?" Byakuya asked. Of course he knew he would regret it..

"I'm trying to find some clothes for you.." Was the reply.

"In case you haven't noticed I prefer wearing male's clothes." Byakuya said stiffly.

"Baka! Jeans are both for girls and boys! The particular pair I'm looking for don't fit me anymore …I'm too big for them. You on the other hand probably wear the smallest size ever in this form!"

Byakuya thumped down on a sitting cushion and covered his head with his hands.

"Aha! Found them!" Semina said handing Byakuya a pair of dark blue jeans. "Oh and here's a t-shirt" She said handing Byakuya a black t-shirt with the painting of a cherry on it. Below the cherry was the word **Juicy** in bald red letters.

Byakuya sighed and turned to undress himself.

"You mind?" He asked…

"No…Oh! I mean yeah…uh…I'll be waiting in the hall way…Nii-sama" Semina said smiling uncomfortably. She knew that she couldn't , under no circumstances forget that the young teen was Kuchiki Byakuya her cold big brother.

(Semina's thoughts)

Damn it! Focus! He isn't what you think he is! Just because his physical appearance is different…Uh! Seriously! How lame can you be? Your falling in love with your own frigin brother! Yuck! Grows! Semina you hentai freak!..Seriously!

Semina slapped herself hoping she'd stop having utterly improper thoughts.

"And why exactly are you slapping yourself Semina?" Byakuya said in his usual stoic tone emerging from the room.

"I…Ehm..No reason, Nii-sama" Said Semina somewhat embarrassed.

Byakuya nodded coldly.

"I see…" He said.

Semina sighed. That 'I see' of his was clearly Byakuya saying 'Shall I begin worrying now or later?' Semina got up and looked at him.

"Those kind of suit you…" She said softly.

Byakuya looked at her:

"…Than you" He said carelessly.

Semina entered her room and started emptying her human clothes into her suitcase. She saw school uniform and thought for a moment.

"I'm going back to the real world sooner than I thought…I wander if me and Ichigo will…"

Semina looked at her school uniform and sighed.

(Flashback)

"Semina it was only a joke"

"You suck big time Ichigo!"  
(End of Flashback)

"Those were the last words I said to him before I left for the Sould Society…Oh…This is going to be tougher than I thought!" She remarked finishing her packing up and sitting down softly on her bed.

Suddenly she jumped up giving a little scream.

"Grrrrr!" A small round nose peeped out of the covers and started to twitch around.

Semina lifted the little dog and hugged it.

"Almost forgot you were sleeping here baka inu! I bet you don't have boy problems in your life do you?"

Luna yawned and licked Semina's face carelessly.

A soft woof served as the reply.

"Yeah…Yeah…Woof to you too! Semina said kissing Luna on the nose. Were going home crazy inu! Were going back to your nice fluffy favorite sleeping place…My bed! Were going back to my diary and my awesome anime posters and my desktop and my best friend next door and…Aunt Ohatsu!"

Semina lay down on her bed and shut her eyes briefly…Just to dream of the real world for a while…

Soon after passing through the Senkai Gate Semina and Byakuya both made their way down the known curb to Semina's home. She walked briskly ahead of Byakuya and opened the front gate . She slowly stepped towards the door followed by a silent Byakuya.

She rang the door-bell.

The door slowly opened to reveal the tall beautiful figure of Tsukishiro Ohatsu…Semina's dear aunt.

"Semina?"

"Hey aunty! I'm home!" Said Semina softly.

Ohatsu's eyes filled with tears as she rushed forward to hug Semina.

"My sweetheart…I thought I'd never be able to see you again! My Semina! How I've missed your presence in my life!"

Semina hugged her aunt back.

"I missed you too! And your chocolate cake!" She added laughing.

Ohatsu hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you! My dear shinigami princess"

Semina stopped suddenly and glance behind her at Byakuya. He was sitting on her suitcase gazing at the opposite direction.

"Aunty…Nii-sama came with me…" Semina said uneasily.

Ohatsu let go of her and gasped.

She walked towards Byakuya who tried his best to avoid eye contact with her.

"Byakuya? Is that really you? My…You haven't changed at all!" Ohatsu remarked looking at the boy.

"This isn't my true form…" Byakuya said stiffly.

Ohatsu looked at him puzzled.

Byakuya pulled out a picture from his jeans pocket and handed it to Ohatsu.

It was a photo of the Gotei 13 protection Squad's Captains.

Ohatsu recognized the tall handsome noble with the silvery windflower scarf…

"You've become as handsome as your father Byakuya…You look just like him I swear!"

"Aunty…" Semina said slowly.

"I apologize for the inconvenience Miss Tsukishiro…If I may be allowed to stay here until this state has worn off?" Byakuya said trying to maintain his composure.

Ohatsu hugged him shaking her head. It took a few minutes for Byakuya to realize that she was crying.

"Don't you dear talk to me as if I don't care about you Byakuya! I may not have known you long…But it was I that nursed and I that loved you as dearly as I love Semina. Byakuya you may not feel like we are related but know that I love you like a son! My door is always open for you and Semina! I love you both! I would never replace you with anything in the world! Do you understand young man?" Ohatsu said shaking Byakuya.

The teen shook his head alarmed. His eyes were beginning to water and fog.

"Yes…Aunt" He whispered trying to swallow his tears.

Semina couldn't hold hers. She was already crying.

"Aunty…I…" She stammered.

"Semina…Love your brother as dearly as you can! Your bond is stronger than you imagine! You share something beyond the grasp of humans, shinigami, hollows, ever the gods themselves! Do you hear me!" Ohatsu said firmly.

Semina shook her head frightened. She looked into Byakuya's equally teary eyes. She ran up to her room holding Luna in her arms…

"Semina…" Byakuya said softly. He made no attempt to follow her…

(Later that evening)

Semina took a bath and lay down on her bed. She felt confused once more…Byakuya rarely displayed any emotions at all! But now this! It was almost like destiny itself was toying with her life!

"Fuck!" She shouted digging her face into her pillow and remaining there until she had to rise for breath.

She felt her face growing hot and her eyes beginning to fog. She didn't want to be crying but she was…She didn't want to display emotions but she did! Why? Why didn't her heart obey her? Why couldn't she stop thinking about her bond with Byakuya? Was there more to uncover? What else? She wanted it to end! Now! She felt that she would explode if it didn't!

When Semina opened her eyes the room was blue and she had a splitting headache. She walked down to the kitchen table to have dinner. Aunt Ohatsu and Byakuya were sitting at the table chatting. Ohatsu looked up.

"Semina? Are you feeling alright?"

"No…I need an aspirin I have a headache…"

"Oh dear…would it help if you had a bite to eat?"

Semina sat at the table and held her stomach.

"I really don't feel all that hungry aunty…I just want some cereal and then I think I'll go to bed or something." Semina said.

Byakuya felt uncomfortable. He felt that if he talked to Semina now he'd be guilty for the rest of his life!

Semina ate her cereal slowly and felt better.

"I don't need the aspirin aunty…The headache's gone" She said slowly.

"That's good dear. Why don't you and Byakuya watch a nice movie while I go take a bath?"

Semina sighed. She couldn't avoid Byakuya for much longer…He would be staying in the house so there was no point.

"Alright…" She said nodding her head.

"Oh and Semina?"  
"Yeah?"

"No horror movies!"

Semina laughed. It was a while since she had heard that !

She and Byakuya walked over to the couch.

Semina began to rummage through the DVDs .

"How bout this?" She said showing Byakuya a DVD.

Byakuya looked at the title.

"I can't read English" He said handing Semina the DVD.

"It said Scary Movie 4" Semina said .

Byakuya glared at her.

"I thought your aunt said no horror movies!"

Semina smiled evilly.

"First of all this is a comedy and second she's your aunt too!"

Byakuya decided to direct his gaze at the DVDs and avoid Semina's strict look of death.

Byakuya looked at the cover and then at Semina.

"Is it amusing?" He asked lowering his voice mischievously.

Semina nodded with the same look.

"I died laughing…"

Byakuya nodded.

"Shall we?"

Semina winked at him moved to the DVD player.

"Wow…wow…wow! Remember…If aunt Ohatsu sees us this is just as much your fault as it is mine!"

Byakuya nodded.

"Promise?" Semina said.

"Yes!"

"Strike you down if you tell a lie!"

"I swear to my pride as the 28th Head of the Kuchiki clan!"

"Not good enough! You have to swear to your manhood . If you lie you're not a man!"

Byakuya sighed.

"Fine! I swear to my manhood! Can you please proceed now?"

"Okay! Here we go!"

Semina leaped up on the couch next to Byakuya and they both began to watch.

By the time the movie was over Semina was laughing her head off.

"I love this movie!" She said.

Byakuya was trying to conceal his own laughter and he was succeeding!.

"It was utterly discussing! How very in appropriate for a girl your age!"

"Yea right like you didn't enjoy it? Come on don't play stiff! I saw you laughing to death!"

Byakuya's cheeks turned red and he looked away.

"The part with the pills…" Semina said enigmatically.

Byakuya couldn't hold himself any longer. He exploded in laughter.

The both were laughing so hard that once would get the feeling they'd fall over!

As the kept walking Byakuya tripped and landed on top of Semina. The stopped laughing…

Semina looked deep into Byakuya's tranquillizing gray eyes.

"Nii-sama…"

"Semina…I"

Before they knew it they began to move their faces closer to each other's. Their lips dangerously near.

"Byakuya!" Semina said alarmed by this sudden movement.

Byakuya abruptly staggered to rise . He glanced at Semina. She lay there with a hint of red on her cheeks.

Byakuya felt his blood boiling! Damn it! His teen ager side was truly beginning to take effect in more ways than one! He once again began to feel very uncomfortable in a place he wasn't meant to be ! And all because he just landed on top of his sister!

Byakuya swallowed hard. Just looking at her in this position made his teen age side go crazy! After all he wasn't thinking with his brain! Teen age boys never do in these circumstances!

Semina got up slowly and adjusted her night dress. It was quite short…

Byakuya found himself looking at her legs…

"Nii-sama? Is everything alright?"

Byakuya blushed furiously.

"I…I got to go!" He said sharply and ran towards the bathroom.

"I wander what got into him?" Semina said shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well…Boys will be boys…" She muttered walking towards her room.

Byakuya slammed the bathroom door shut and lowered himself on the floor. He was acting like a hentai freak for God sakes!

"How very un noble and perverted of me to think that way about her! No! It's her fault for wearing a short night gown!" He exclaimed trying to calm down a certain area of his that was annoying him immensely.

How could he get started so easily and over his own sister? Byakuya didn't want to admit it but his temper was short as a kid as well as endurance for a few other things. Furthermore Byakuya hated Yoruichi so much because she was the one who knew best about it! Always testing him and trying to make it known to others! That were-cat!

"Nii-sama?" Semina's concerned voice came from the other side of the door. "I want to brush my teeth may I come in?"

"Yes…Come" Byakuya said opening the door.

Semina walked to the washbasin and checked her reflection in the mirror above . She winked at her reflection and smiled.

"Looking sharp!" Said joked.

"Girls…" Muttered Byakuya sitting down on the floor.

Semina brushed her teeth and turned to Byakuya.

"Won't you brush yours?"

"What should I brush?"

"Your teeth ! What else?"

"I was under the impression that one can only brush hair…" Byakuya huffed.

"Uh! Man! Here!" Said Semina handing him a toothbrush with mint flavored toothpaste on it. "You put that in your mouth and brush your teeth left and right. Got it?"

Byakuya put the contraption in his mouth and began to slowly brush around. A minty green foam filled his mouth. He stopped brushing and started shouting at Semina.

"My moufff fis offfn fffrrrrreee…! Daaffffmn itf!" He mumbled with the foam in his mouth.

" I can't hear a word you it out ! Don't swallow dumbass!"

Byakuya glared at her and spat the demonic stuff out of his mouth!

"I said my mouth is on fire!" He said wiping the left over foam from the corners of his mouth"

"That means the germs are being killed! That's good!" Semina said giving Byakuya a glass of water. "Now just rinse and your okay!"

Byakuya rinsed making sure that no diabolic substance was left in his mouth.

"Let's go to sleep…" Semina said beckoning to Byakuya to follow.

Byakuya nodded and followed after her…


	14. I hear your heart

Semina's room had a cozy and loving atmosphere. The minute Byakuya entered he felt a sense of tranquility and peace.

"I'll be back in a few minutes…I need to do something you make yourself comfortable…" Semina said running out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Byakuya remained alone and decided to look around the medium sized room. Of course it wasn't as big as Semina's room in the Kuchiki manner but there was a sense of happiness and a safe secure feeling. Byakuya went to Semina's desk and sat down. On it was a black note book with pink cherry petals drawn on it in a rather beautiful way. In the middle was the word '**Diary**' in bald pink letters.

"Semina's diary" Byakuya thought picking it up and looking at it thoughtfully.

He felt very much like reading it. Although he felt that doing so was entirely wrong…

Suddenly the book slipped from his hands and fell open.

Byakuya knelt down and looked at the page. The entry was very old…

**Dear Diary**

Today I turned six years old. Aunty made her chocolate cake and we all had a great time. Yuko my best friend gave me a photo album with my favorite manga characters on it. However I have no old family photos to put into it so I might as well wait…(At this point the ink of the letters is damp) I try so hard to forget about the past. Every night I cry and try to blank everything out! Yesterday I cried so hard that I couldn't breathe. I seldom smile when I'm alone…But I want to smile for aunty! I love her and I don't want her to be sad about me too! Besides. I want to practice smiling for when I meet my Onii-chan one day…I want it to be the best day of my life!

Byakuya skimped threw the pages to another entry. This one was the day Semina and Byakuya met.

**Dear Diary**

Today I transferred to Karakura 1st High! That fringing great! I'll finally get to be with Rukia and Ichigo as well as all the other guys of the gang! But on the very first day I met this guy who apparently I Rukia's older bro! He's cool and probably smart. He's also kinda sexy! He sits next to me in class. Hope I get to know him better. Oh! I almost forgot…I think Ichigo I about to ask me out! I can totally feel it! Yeah! Victory is mine!

'So that's how she feels about that strawberry punk huh?' Byakuya thought angrily.

He jumped to another entry.

This one was the day Semina learned of her past.

**Dear Diary**

I can't believe it! I feel so lost and so angry! How could everyone have hid the truth from me like this! I don't know who to trust anymore. I can't bring myself to believe that the brother I used to love changed so much! His so cold and stoic! He makes me shiver! And such power! He could crush me anytime! But there is sadness in his eyes…I feel it cause I feel just the same way…Maybe for different reasons but he tries to hide it all the time! I can understand that . Mybe it's because of what Rukia told me about her sister…Hisana-san was it? I tried to picture her once…I don't know the kind of woman someone like Byakuya would love…If he is capable of loving that is…No! That was harsh…But I don't know how to feel about this! I said that I wanted the day I found him to be perfect…Things aren't like I imagined them…I'm a shinigami! A noble one at that! Do I follow after Byakuya? Or do I choose aunty? I'm writing in the dark….My heart is pounding like a drum. My eyes are foggy…I don't know if I will cry or not! Byakuya is my brother…I wish I could believe it…No! I want to believe it! But am I truly that okay with it?

Byakuya lowered his head down…So this was the way she felt towards him?

Byakuya skimped to the last entry he planned to read.

**Dear Diary**

I made many new friends today among the shinigami guys! Yachiru is cute! She annoys Nii-sama of course but I get a good laugh out of it! It's so hilarious! Anyway…Today I had my reiatsu restrained . It really hurt…I thought I'd die from the pain. I keep thinking about the words Nii-sama told me…To endure the pain in silence and be strong. I was as if he was telling me to let go of the past and face my painful life! The answer I gave him was that that I'm not as strong as him! I meant it in more ways than one…I can't close my heart and I can't hide my emotions…I've always cried very easily and I have a temper too! Their all flaws that I am okay with! But here I have to fight them! I will be strong! I will live up t the name of the Kuchiki family! But most importantly I'll live up to myself!

Earlier me and Nii-sama sat together gazing at the moon. He asked me if the seal hurt…I was kind of happy he was concerned. We had a small chat and I remembered the time I kissed him! How embarrassing! Then I feel asleep! For a little. I don't know where I was but I felt safe from harm…I saw a dream too! In my dream Nii-sama was hugging me and I told him that I love him…He said…I love you too my little cherry blossom…Too bad that dreams never come true…I love my brother…I truly do! He is the best older brother ever! I don't know why but I feel more intimate when I'm near him! When I hear his heartbeat…When I gaze into his eyes…

Sometimes he is a riddle for me and sometimes he soothes me so much with his presence…I want to be there for him! I want him to love me too…

Byakuya closed the diary and set it back on the desk. He had never thought of how Semina felt for him. He lay down on her bed. He could feel how she had been sleeping on it since she was little. Her pillow smelled of her sweet perfume.

Byakuya hugged it. He thought of Semina's warm gaze and her beaming smile. He thought of Semina's beauty and her teary eyes. His eye slowly drifted shut…

Semina walked into the room minutes later. Byakuya was asleep on her bed.

She smiled and walked slowly closer to him without making a sound.

She looked at the sleeping boy and smiled once more.

"Pleasant dreams…Byakuya" She whispered kissing him gently on the cheek.

She got into her bed by his side and tucked him under the covers.

Minutes later Ohatsu came to turn of the light in Semina's room. She saw Byakuya and Semina asleep in the same bed hugging each other tightly. Semin had her head resting on Byakuya's chest listening to the rhythm of his heart, while he had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Sleep well little ones" She whispered turning off the light.

The moon was high in the heavens and Karakura town…Ad well as Soul Society were asleep. Byakuya and Semina, tuck into bed hugging each other were having the same dream.

"Semina" Byakuya whispered in his sleep.

"Byakuya" Semina whispered in her sleep.

"I love you!" The whispered in unison…Sweet words..In the warm tranquil night…


End file.
